Naruto: Next Gen: Cleansing the Past
by CrowTaka
Summary: 12 years after the new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, came into tenure. Follow Rikku as he tries to Cleanse his family name and past while going through numerous other adventures, with his teammates Hoshi and Mizuki. He has a tough path ahead of him to reach his goals, but anything can be done with a little teamwork and determination. Be sure to review please.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Infront of the village, a man sighed as memories flooded his mind. Defeating Madara Uchiha along side his childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki who had been promoted to Hokage shortly after healing.

"Tch. First to go from Genin to Hokage. That's the dobe for you."

This man, was Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha alive, after Madara was killed and Obito accepted defeat by Kakashi. Atleast he was the last for now. He had refused to let his clan die.

It had been a long day for one Naruto Uzumaki as he finally laid down in his bed. He had been talking to Kakashi all day about preparations to become the seventh Hokage.

"So..i finally reached my goal. Seems a little bitter sweet considering the conditions..Grandma Hokage.."

'Cmon, Naruto. Cheer up, you've been working for this forever. Don't let Lady Tsunade's sacrifice be in vain. She died saving the other Kage's afterall. Although Ohnoki could't be saved, he passed the torch to his granddaughter'

Naruto smiled and swore at himself for being deterred so easily.

"You're right, Kurama. Thanks for talking some sense into m-..."

Suddenly Naruto and Kurama felt the presence of a familiar chakra.

"That chakra..Sasuke.."

Naruto raced to the source of the energy, his window. But all he found was a note, and his window wide open, wind hitting him in the face along with the surprise of the contents of the letter.

"No.." He whispered to himself.

Sasuke found himself at the place where he first departed from this place. The valley of the end.

"I have completed my goals. It's time for this generation of Uchiha to come to an end."

"Sasuke!" He heard a voice yell and automatically knew who it was.

He turned to see his grown bestfriend and said calmly

"Naruto"

Naruto looked him straight in the eyes and asked

"Why, Sasuke? We just teamed up a few weeks ago, and you disappear and return to fight me?"

Sasuke simply unsheathed his sword and said

"No time for words, Naruto" and lunged forward. The soon to be Hokage parried it with a kunai and just like that, he knew he was in the fight of his life.

Sakura had been laying in her bed mourning over Tsunade when suddenly Kakashi appeared outside her window.

"Sakura, come. It's Naruto and Sauke."

Her eyes widened and she got dressed the fastest she ever had in her life. She refused to lose another loved one. Especially one of those two. And with Kakashi leading the way, they sped off to make sure things didn't happen the way they had in the past. Little did they know, it'd be so different, it'd be worse.

Sasuke and Naruto panted heavily, exhausted from their rapid exchanges. Sasuke had tried amaterasu, but Naruto's newfound speed thwarted that. Naruto had tried a tailed-beast ball but Sasuke parried it with a Susano'o arrow and the explosion knocked the two males back into the bottom of each respective statue. Naruto at Hashirama's and Sasuke at Madara's. They looked into eachother's eyes and were both thinking the same thing. Sasuke focused his chakra and blinding lightning flashed into sight in the form of his signature Chidori. Naruto summoned a clone and proceeded to make a ball of concentrated energy that whipped and spun rapidly in his in the form of his patent Rasengan. The two exploded toward eachother and thrusted their arms out toward eachother.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto", Sasuke simply said. He knew this would be their last clash. The two techniques, and there was a blinding flash, and then an explosion.

Kakashi and Sakura heard the deafening explosion and gave eachother a grim, knowing look. They focused some chakra to their legs and ran even faster if that was possible. When they came to the clearing they saw Naruto leaning over a broken and battered looking Sasuke just how Sasuke had leaned over him years earlier.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Cmon, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled but upon seeing the look in Sasuke's defeated eyes, Kakashi already knew what happened. Obito had the same look in his eyes when he allowed Kakashi to kill him.

"Sasuke..you..why?...i know that wasn't your full strength..you wanted to die.." Naruto said, his voice cracking.

Just then Sakura rushed over and ran her hands over Sasuke's broken chest, glowing with green chakra

"It's okay, Sasuke...I'm here..to heal you." She wept, barely keeping a hold of herself.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard Naruto say

"Stop, Sakura. It's no use.."

"How can you say that?!" She raised a hand to slap him but her wrist was grabbed by Sasuke's weak hand.

"He's right, Sakura...Don't waste your time."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but her mouth was met with Sasuke's finger.

"But..your cla-"

"I said..it's okay. Listen up..i'm only gonna say this once. I want to thank you all, for not giving up hope on me even when I fell into darkness..Dobe..come closer.."

Naruto did as he was asked and as Sasuke whispered something into his ear as Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled

"You and-!" He yelled before he was silenced by a signature Uchiha glare. His eyes softened afterwards however, realizing Naruto got the hint.

"Thankyou, all of you. The Uchiha name must be cleansed by a new generation and that can only happen with the end of this one." and with that his eyes closed and the pure Uchiha bloodline was gone.

"Let's have a proper burial" Kakashi proposed and knew their answer.

"Although, i'm going to preserve his eyes. Too many people would like to get their hands on these."

And with that gave him a proper burial, and had a moment of silence for their friend that they'd never forget and headed back to the village.

"So the day's finally here huh?" Naruto heard a soft voice say and turned to see his new girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. He hugged her and said

"Yeah, it feels good. Could'ntve done it without you though, if you hadn't have slapped some sense into me after ykmw..Neji's-" he felt Hinata's lips press upon his. When they broke the kiss, he smiled at her boldness and took her hand, saying

"Let's get going."

Naruto looked over the village with his inspiring Cerulean eyes, smiling. He had finally become Hokage. He looked at Moegi, with her wild hair in gravity defying pigtails. Udon, still sneezing, holding tissues, ready. Konohomaru, his protege' of sorts who had been progressing amazingly as a shinobi. Shino, who's still so mysterious and quiet. Kiba, who's just as loud and obnoxious as ever with his overgrown partner, Akamaru. Choji, who had began to bulk up, looking much more muscular and fit. Ino, who had started dating Sai recently, who had gotten less..socially awkward. Shikamaru, who had been in an progressing relationship with Temari from the Sand. Kankuro who was still as smug as usual. Tenten, who was gradually getting over the loss of her crush, Neji.

Lee, and Gai still as "youthful" as ever and looking practically identical. Kurenai, holding her child. Hanabi, and Hiashi. Then he looked to his sides. At Kakashi, who's still reading that book of his, it never gets old to him, I guess. To Gaara, who'd been healed with Tsunade's dying breath. Bee, who had helped him hone his relationship with Kurama, his partner. To his lover, Hinata. Who had also played an important part in the war. He closed his eyes and thought of Sasuke, his bestfriend and rival, Pervy Sage, who'd been like a father to him, and Minato, and Kushina, his loving parents. He looked out at the crowd once more as he opened his eyes and threw up his arms.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get this village back to standards! First order of business, free ramen for everyone! Let's eat!"

Tuechi grimaced and just like that, Naruto began his tenure of Hokage and a new journey began in Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Su

nlight shone through the worn black blinds of the room. A boy sat up in his bed, throwing the sheets off of himself. Brushing his ebony locks out of his pale face, he opened his dark eyes, and let out a yawn.

"i hate mornings. Too bad I have to go to the academy today..it is my last day however."

He smirked slightly at reaching the first step in his long term goal. Very long term. He suddenly made a face

"if Udon-sensei passes me, that is. My grades are shaky..but I will reach my goal."

'I must surpass Shinto. He's already a year ahead of me, being older'

He saw a familiar flash of orange and blonde and turned to his window, catching his routine visitor mid knock. The Rokudaime, Naruto Uzuamaki, ender of wars..tch, with the help of that man..the traitor.

"Yo, Rikku. Lose the glare, today's the big day. You should be hyped like I was!"

"Naruto, noone's as hype as you. Wait, a second..didn't you fail and get lucky? Ah, anyway, shouldn't you be tending to those mountains of paperwork in your office?"

Naruto frowned at this kid's smart-assness..he was almost sure that was a word atleast.

"And look at where I am now! But..anyway, I guess I should start on that paperwork. Later, Rikku. By the way, Shinto said goodluck!"

And with that, and a wink, he was off. With the thought of his childhood rival, Rikku decided he should get dressed and go before his mom got up and released her wrath on him. He shuddered at the memory of the last time..

"i can almost feel my hair standing on end"

Rikku said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. He pulled on his black ninja pants and his gray shirt with his family crest on it. He then put on his favorite black wristbands and felt a smirk crawl onto his face as he jumped out the window hearing his mother yell

"You better get to the academy young man!"

And with that he was off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rikku walked into the academy a bit early as usual. A habit he'd have to break if he had a sensei, like Kakashi sensei. Naruto had shared many stories with him about his latenesses. There was only one other person currently there. A girl, Mizuki Nara was her name. She had medium length dark brown hair, which fell slightly over her closed eyes. She was wearing a fitting medium sleeved, black shirt with her clan's gray shirt over it and dark blue pants. She opened her eyes and glanced at him, he froze at the sight of her amazing eyes. She held the eye contact for a moment before glancing away, almost seeming unsettled by his stare.

'Her eyes..what am I thinking, I have to focus if i'll ever reach Shinto and Zensha..'

With that thought, Rikku glared slightly at the girl and sat down. In anticipation, he hadn't slept much the previous night. He'd been nervous, although he'd never admit it. He succumbed to sleep.

When he awoke the classrooms' seats had filled. Udon sensei was at the front beginning to call out genin squads in between sneezes. His short messy brown hair falling just barely over his blue headband. He was in a typical jonin outfit. Rikku was barely paying attention as a girl walked into class with a small dog upon her head inside her hoodie.

'Oh great, one of those loud mouthed Inuzukas' Rikku thought as he sighed inwardly.

"My apologies for my lateness Sensei." Her small voice rang out.

'That's odd..' Rikku thought.

She bowed slightly, already short in height, her shoulder length brown hair fell forward a little. Her dog, almost slipped off her head. She had blue fangs tattooed on her cheeks. She had gray pants and red sandals.

"It's fine, Hoshi, Sayuri."

"Down in front, dog girl!" Someone yelled. Only to be growled at defensively by her dog, Sayuri.

"Okay, quiet down kids. Let's finish these squads."

..Rikku fell asleep..again.

In one of the leaf village's many forest a team trained, while their experienced jonin sensei..slept. There was a boy with long black hair tied back with his headband, and brown eyes. He had a white archer shirt, black baggy pants and gray sandals. He was shooting arrows with deadly accuracy at a target, focused. He frowned as his male teammate interrupted him.

"you'll never be able to even scratch me with those arrows, Kori." he said smugly as he hit a practice dumby in rapid succession.

"I'll bring you to your knees with my gentle fist."

The female of the group groaned and got up from her meditative state.

"Shutup Shinto, we're teammates. We should be focusing on those new genin teams, afterall, your 'rival''s gonna be on one." She had long, curled black hair and wore a red konoha headband around her waist on her red shorts and red sandals. She had a white button down shirt also. She looked Shinto in the eyes with her deep red ones. His eyes glazed over as he looked her over. He had shoulder spiky brown hair and wore a black headband. His white eyes the signature of his hyuga blood, although he was also the son of the Hokage. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the uzumaki logo on his right sleeve and hyuga logo on the left. White pants and black sandals completed his outfit.

'...damn, she's hot..' Is all he thought.

Kori put his bow away, content with his pinpoint accuracy and said

"Jewels is right, Shinto. Focus."

Shinto snapped out of his daydream and closed his eyes smugly

"Noone can get past our teamwork! Right, Shikamaru sensei?" A snore was his reply. They all sighed in frustration.

"Squad 2. Rikku Uchiha." Rikku awoke, glad to have finally had his name called. He yawned and awaited the names of his teammates to be called.

"Mizuki Nara." 'Crap. That girl. What a distraction' Rikku thought.

Mizuki frowned slightly behind her folded hands. 'The son of the one who tried to kill my uncle. I'll have to watch out for him, apple doesn't fall too far from the tree' She thought and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"And Hoshi Inuzuka."

"You've got to be kidding me. Two girls? This squad is going nowhere fast." He ranted on, but stopped and turned around to that girl again, Mizuki. Except this time, she was giving him one of the dirtiest looks he had ever recieved with those eyes. Including the ones he had recieved because of the stained Uchiha name. He simply turned back around. But to his dismay, Hoshi's partner, Sayuri, was growling lowly at him. He facepalmed. 'Two girls and a mutt. What a nuissance'.

"Don't be sexist, Ri-CHOO!..Rikku. Now everyone your sensei's will be here soon, just wait and be..be..be..beHAVEE". He sneezed out and left the room.

Soon enough everyone filed out of the classroom, except Rikku, Hoshi and Mizuki who all sat quietly wanting no part of eachother.

"Hey guys! Sorry i'm late." A young man said. He had a typical blue jonin outfit with a vest and white hair that covered his right eye. He barely looked older than Rikku's brother, and had a necklace with a pendant on it.

"Aren't you a bit young to be our sensei?" Inquired Mizuki, finally deciding to open her mouth. Rikku simply nodded while Hoshi stayed quiet, unlike her companion who barked loudly.

"Aren't you a bit young to disrespect your elders?" He said with a smile on his face, green eyes gleaming. He recieved a scowl in return.

"Ooh. Nice attitude, let's see where that gets you." He reached into his Kunai holster and suddenly threw three projectiles at the three new genins

.

"Think fast, kiddies!"

Review please. Critisism is welcomed


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The situation suddenly turned deadly as they experienced a taste of what it means to be shinobi. Time seemed to stop for each genin, as they each reacted in a different way. Hoshi froze up and her eyes widened, Sayuri however barked as viciously as a dog of her size could and jumped in the path of the object, determined to protect her partner. Mizuki seemed frightened but managed to put her hand up as her only line of defense. Rikku's reflexes kicked in and with his sharp vision, he managed to catch the object, while to his sides, Sayuri was hit with one, Hoshi screaming in utter dismay and Mizuki's hand was impaled with it, her eyes widening in horror. After a moment, they all rang out in confusion simultaneously

"A paper airplane?"

He chuckled at them, mockingly

"Had they been Kunai knives we'd have had some serious injuries on our hands. But anyway, open them up, they're instructions."

"Instructions?" They all inquired once again in unision. Then they read the paper. 'Be at the 12th training ground for your real test tomorow 6am. Don't be late, Kiddies.'

"Hehe, Be there, kids." And with that and a smile, he disappeared. After that three genin looked at eachother and filed out, Hoshi and Sayuri practically rushing out, followed by her two teammates.

On Rikku's walk home, he saw the back of a familiar ninja. He had spiky dark blue hair and had a blue shirt with a clan symbol to match his own on the sleeves along with a chunin vest and black pants and black sandals. Rikku ran to catch up with the boy

"Zensha! Wait up."

"Rikku." The elder Uchiha of one year nodded his acknowledgement to his younger sibling.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Zensha."

"I know, I've been on a long mission and i'm tired. Cmon, let's go home and see Mom. I know you've graduated today." And with that the two walked home, to the almost empty Uchiha Estate.

"We're home, Mom." The boys said in unision as they walked through their door. They were welcomed by their mother's warm smile, her dark blue dress, accompanied by a yellow apron. She had long, straight black hair, and was pale with light brown eyes. Her name was Suki.

"Welcome home, boys. Let's eat dinner. Rikku, you've graduated, we should celebrate." The two Uchihas quickly agreed and as they got ready, Suki looked out the window and thought

'Ah, what a great village. I'm glad Naruto welcomed me into the village after I got pregnant with Sasuke's second child.' Memories began to flood her mind.

*Flashback*

'Where's Sasuke? It's dangerous out here, and there's no food for me and Zensha..and I can't forget i'm pregant with another.' A frantic mother thought. She was wandering through the outskirts of the leaf village. Suddenly she heard someone jump down from the overlooking trees above and jumped. She pushed her child behind her and turned around defensively with the kunai Sasuke had left for her. Her motherly instincts kicking in, she lunged forward. To her dismay, her wrist was easily grabbed and blocked and in the night sky she saw the gleam of a leaf headband and gasped as she realized this could be the end of her and her child's life. She blacked out.

"It's okay lil' guy, my name's Uncle Naruto." she heard when she came to, in a small room.

"Stay away from my baby!" she yelled and lunged at him again. He simply held her off without effort, while smiling at her. She found his deep blue eyes calming and comforting.

"A pregnant woman shouldn't be moving around like you are. Cmon, we need to talk.." And they had a long solemn conversation and he led her to the village while carrying his "nephew" Zensha and asking her how many months she was pregnant for and showed her where she'd be living and introduced himself as the Hokage.

*End Flashback*

She was snapped out of her memories by the sound of Rikku hitting the floor in result of wrestling unsuccessfully with Zensha. He was always so skilled in hand to hand combat, in her eyes.

"Cmon, let's go out to eat tonight guys" she proposed and led them to the market place. The Uchiha Clan had a nice night on the town.

Review please. Criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The new Uchiha Clan came home that night to their house after a long night.

"I'm going to bed, I have a genin exam early." Rikku informed tiredly, and went to bed. Barely hearing their goodluck wishes to him. As he entered his room, he felt a presence and got into a fighting stance immediately having to duck under an incoming palm then flipping backwards turning his light on.

"You're sharper than usual, Rikku."

"Thanks, Shinto. I am a ninja now, afterall." The youngest Uchiha said with a smirk.

"Goodluck on your test tomorow, just wanted to see where your reflexes are at. But I have to go. My mom worries." They bumped fists, and the Uzumaki/Hyuga heir jumped out the window, leaving his rival to a much needed rest.

The next morning, Rikku walked to the training ground. Mizuki was already there, sitting on the grass, half asleep. He nodded a goodmorning to her and she sleepily mumbled a response.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked, stealing a glance at hazel eyes with specks of amber but at that moment, she fell asleep. He rolled his eyes and then heard a bark and knew that Hoshi had just arrived.

"Morning, Rikku." She said politely to which he nodded, smiling slightly. The two sat at the sides of their sleeping partner and awaited their sensei.

"Morning kiddies." They heard as soon as they sat down, snapping their heads around to look into green eyes..or eye. His other eye was still covered by his hair.

"First things first, tell me something bout' yourselves and wake attitude girl up." Hoshi nodded, and nudged Mizuki until she awoke, yawning groggily.

"Oh, you're here." She said looking at their young sensei. He smiled, and clapped his hands.

"Okay, my name is Akaru Kaze. I like having fun in battle, I dislike a boring fight. My dream..hm..never really thought about that. Anyways, your turn, runts. You first, dog girl."Hoshi frowned a little and Sayuri growled like usual.

"I'm Hoshi Inuzuka. I like Sayuri and my family, we're like a pack. I dislike people who abuse animals. My dream, follow in my grandmother's footsteps and be a great ninja also like my father, along with Sayuri." She proclaimed with a smile, one matched by her companion. Akaru nodded, and signaled to Mizuki.

"Hmph. My name, Mizuki Nara. I like nighttime and shadows, and uh..i dunno. I dislike sexist people who underestimate females." She said and threw Rikku another dirty look which he simply ignored this time around.

"My dream, to be a great tactician in battle just like my parents and be the best I can be."

"Hm. Typical female." He said trying to rile her up. She scowled at him but managed to stay quiet. He chuckled, then pointed to Rikku.

"Rikku Uchiha. My likes my family. My dislike, no, my hate, those who ridicule and bad mouth the Uchiha. My dream, bring glory back to the Uchiha clan for my father."

"Hm, okay. You're all fairly interesting. I have a little test for you guys. You have to wound me and draw blood, before twelve. I don't care how little or how large for that matter. It's no holds barred." He said as he threw three kunai holsters and shuriken pouches at them of which they quickly put on.

"Fully equipped. If you fail, then I wound you and you go back to the academy with a scar like this." He lifted his bangs up, revealing an empty eye socket with a scar over it. Content with their reactions, (Hoshi's gasp. Sayuri covering her eyes with her paws. Mizuki stifling her own gasp with her hand and Rikku reeling back subtly, grimacing) he let his hair fall back over his face and yelled "Go! Catch me, if you can. If you want your headbands." After he set a timer as he vanished into thin air.

So there they were. Finally recovered from their shock, this was technically their first mission. Mizuki stepped forward.

"Okay guys, I have a plan. We should-" she was cut off by Rikku who turned his back on his two female teammates.

"I'm going after him. I'll wound him. I don't need your help."

"You dumb $$! He's a jonin, you're one genin!"

"Don't underestimate me." He said, looking back glaring at her. Then he ran off, into the forest part of the training grounds. Hoshi shook her head, while Mizuki scowled and swore.

"Forget him, he won't find him without your nose. Okay, change of plans Hoshi. We're gonna earn our headbands without him. Once we find him"..

Rikku was running through the forest, branch to branch with no luck of finding Akaru so far, he jumped down to the forest floor, feeling a bit tired. Suddenly, he felt a presence and turned to see a lone green eye. He dropped into the Uchiha fighting stance, remembering the first time he learned it.

*Flashback*

Naruto, who was practically his uncle had visited and sat the 5 and 6 year old Uchiha siblings down one day and pulled out a scroll with their clan insignia on it.

"Sasuke, your father left this for you guys. It contains some basic Uchiha ninjutsu and taijutsu, along with some other more advanced things once you're ready. Okay, let's train you guys!" The two boys nodded, eager to become shinobi.

*End Flashback*

Rikku pulled out a kunai and charged forward, seeing how Akaru had no intentions of making the first move. He ran as fast as he could as swung the kunai at Akaru's face but was surprised to see his target vanished right before he'd sliced his face open.

'He's fast. I'll have to be careful. Speed kills.' Rikku thought

"Your by yourself. I'm about to teach you a lesson about rushing in alone, runt." Rikku heard from absolutely nowhere in particular along with that familiar chuckle.

"Above you, Rikku. Think fast!" Akaru yelled as he appeared above Rikku and swung an axe kick right at his head.

In his office, Naruto had just finished another pile of paperwork. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed.

"I wonder how Rikku and squad are fairing in their test, Moegi." The Hokage's assistant put her hands on her hips.

"You assigned them to the wind spirit. I don't see how they can pass."

"Relax, Moegi. I'm sure they'll find a way, together. Anyway, i'm going on break." And with that he went home to his beautiful wife, Hinata and his heir, Shinto.

"We should be approaching him soon, Mizuki, his scent is getting strong. You ready, guys?" Hoshi informed as they jumped through the forest. Sayuri barked and Mizuki nodded, confidence in her plan showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Review please, even if critisism. It's all welcomed. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rikku blocked the oncoming axe kick with his arms, grimacing at the pain. He then flipped backwards to avoid a fist and recover but had no time as three shuriken were flying at him at top speed. He simply dodged to the side, sighing in relief but in that second he let his guard down and recieved a punch to the face, sending him across the clearing. He got up and to his dismay, Akaru had vanished again.

"Damnit." He growled and hit the ground in frustration. At that moment, Hoshi, Sayuri, and Mizuki jumped into the clearing.

"Darn, he's on the move again. Let's go, we can still catch him!" Hoshi exclaimed and jumped into the trees again.

"Looks like you couldn't do it." Mizuki sneered at the youngest Uchiha and followed Hoshi into the forest.

"Tch." Was his reply. 'So maybe I can't do it, but I doubt they can either, looks like Mizuki was right' he thought as he swallowed his pride, and wiped the blood from his lip, jumping after them.

"Right here, jump down!" Hoshi yelled and descended.

'She sure has gotten louder. Oh well, let's do this.' Mizuki thought and mimicked Hoshi. When they reached the forest floor they found Akaru waiting for them looking at them expectingly with his green eye with a smile on his face. Mizuki decided that she 'd show him what he was waiting for and wipe that smile off his face.

"Hoshi, go!" Suddenly Hoshi made a hand sigh and yelled.

"Ninja Art: Beast mimicry!" Suddenly Sayuri transformed into Hoshi. Almost immediately, the two Inuzukas charged rapidly, closing in on Akaru from left and right. He simply chuckled and jumped over them, finding amusement in the fact that they couldn't stop their momentum and kept going. Or was it that they wanted to keep going? It was Mizuki's turn to chuckle now as she made the familiar Nara handseal and said

"I've got you, Akaru Sensei. Shadow possession jutsu!" His body went rigid, and he had a look of bitter defeat on his face as he realized what had happened.

"I c-can't move..so this is the Nara clan's shadow manipulation."

Mizuki smiled, proudly.

"Yup. Hoshi, Sayuri, now!" And with the signal, the two Inuzukas rushed at him, kunais in hand. All three girls were smiling, they'd done it. And without Rikku's help.

'But why is Akaru smirking?' They all thought and suddenly an outward force of wind pushed all three girls away as they skidded against the ground, one of the two "Hoshi"s, transforming back into Sayuri, who whined in pain. Akaru chuckled and vanished.

"Uggh." Mizuki groaned, as she willed herself to get up. She walked over to Hoshi who was being nudged by Sayuri and helped her up

"Cmon, Hoshi. Get up, we can't stop now, we only have a little over an hour left." Suddenly they heard a laugh, and turned to see Rikku in a tree.

"What happened to not needing me?" He asked, smugly. Hoshi's eyes narrowed, and Mizuki stomped up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"We did much better than y-" he cut her off by placing a finger to her lips, with a serious face on he said

"I know. Let's do this, as a team." He said looking into her Hazel eyes, holding the eye contact, unintentionally, then quickly looking to Hoshi.

"Let's go." And they all jumped through the forest, letting Hoshi and Sayuri's nose guide them while Rikku and Mizuki strategized.

Deeper into the forest, Akaru was getting a drink.

"I wonder when they'll figure out tha-" he decided not to finish that sentence as he dodged a kunai. Turning around, he was shocked to see Rikku's fist coming towards him. However, he easily blocked it and went to kick at Rikku's midsection but he flipped backwards and started going through handsigns.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Rikku yelled and blew a medium sized fireball at Akaru.

'I'll just blow him away.' Akaru thought as an outward wind blew Rikku's flames right out along with him, into the trees. Content, he turned to walk but almost walked right into Mizuki's kick. He simply grabbed her ankle and tossed her aside but had no time to breathe as Hoshi charged at him, throwing a punch. He ducked and flipped her over. Suddenly, he froze. He looked behind him, to find Mizuki making the Nara clan handseal smiling.

'But how? I just threw her aside!' He thought. He looked towards the "Mizuki"he cast aside, and it poofed into Hoshi and began rushing at him along with another "Hoshi" from the other direction. He chuckled and as wind began to push all three girls away, he said

"Really thought that'd work?" He folded his arms smugly as he stood alone in the clearing. Out of nowhere, he turned to see Rikku in a tree, running through handseals rapidly.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" He yelled and blew five small fireballs down at his sensei.

'Crap. My jutsu interval power isn't replenished yet! Oh well, a small output should do' he thought as he a small wind blew out Rikku's flame once again. This time however, it was Rikku smirking as Akaru gasped as shurikens came out of the flames. He vanished and at that moment 12:00 hit and the timer rang. Rikku jumped down and joined his three female teammates. Akaru reappeared smiling

"Time's up, kiddies. Looks like you fail." He said as he took out a kunai.

"You might wanna look at your arm, sensei" Mizuki said, as she and her teammates wore triumphant smiles. Akaru frowned as he looked at his forearm to see a trickle of blood.

"So, one of those shuriken did catch me."

"No, it was Hoshi's claws knicked you. Just took a while to bleed, so we figured why not play a little more." Rikku said.

"Hm. I see, well..Great job! He gave them a thumbs up and threw them their headbands.

"By the way, when I showed you my eye socket. It was genjutsu." He said with a chuckle as he lifted his bangs to reveal another gleaming green eye.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" They all rang out. Sayuri barked in agreement. However, realizing that he was serious they decided to just put their headbands on while he enjoyed his laugh. Hoshi tied hers loosely around her neck within her hoody. Mizuki tied it around her upper arm, with a thought of her father. Rikku, tied his in the traditional way. After Akaru was done laughing, he smiled warmly at them and said

"Congratulations. We are now officially team Two. Meet at the Hokage's office at eight a.m for our first official mission" At this, the three genin high fived eachother excitedly. They wouldn't admit it, but they could get used to eachother. After the congrats were over with, they all headed home. Rikki smiled and thought

'Now, to Cleanse the Past.'

Review please. Criticism is welcomed. Hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning a girl woke up, yawning as the sun intruded into her room, unwelcomed. She had long curly black hair and deep red eyes. She was Jewels Yuhi, daughter of Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu expert. She was beautiful, having boys fall at her feet already at thirteen years of age

"So, that other team had their test yesterday. I wonder if they passed. I remember our test to become genin." She said as a proud smile grew on her face.

*Flashback*

"So, tell me about yourselves." Said a jonin sensei to his assigned genin. He was lean and built. Black ninja outfit with a jonin vest, his headband was tied around his arm and he had his black hair up in a pineapple pony tail.

"What exactly do you wanna know?" Asked a boy with white eyes.

"Yeah, give us an example." Said a girl with long curly locks.

'She sure is a looker', the boy with the hyuga eyes thought. Their third teammate, a boy with long brown hair just looked on.

"Ugh, what a drag. Theres not much to tell. I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like shogi, clouds and relaxation. I dislike things that turn out to be drags. My dream..don't really have one." They all sweatdropped at this, but soon the boy with the pale eyes stood up.

"You seem kind of lazy, but whatever, i'll start. My name is Shinto Uzumaki. I love my mom's cooking, training with my Dad and the hyuga clan and uh..using my eyes." He said with a goofy smile. The female of the group looked on with disgust,

'What a perv', she thought.

"i dislike people who isolated my father in the past. And my dream, to defeat my rival and become a great ninja like my parents, Hinata Hyuga and the seventh Hokage!"

"Ugh, your loud. Next, you, girl." The girl stood up proudly.

"My name is Jewels Yuhi. I like my family and Konoha and daydreaming. I dislike people who want to bring harm to my loved ones. My dream, to be a great Genjutsu specialist like my Mother and protect those closest to me so noone has to experience the loss of a father like me." Shikamaru smiled at the sight of his old sensei's daughter. He would keep her safe.

"Okay, next. You." The boy stood up and bowed.

"I am Kori Yuki." He said in a calm, even tone, not displaying the uncomfortable feeling he had.

'Atleast that's what The Hokage told me my last name was.'

"I like winter..although I haven't seen winter here in my time. I also like training in the forest, alone. I dislike people who bully others, and my dream is to find purpose."

"Well, okay. Meet me at the thirteenth training ground in a half hour for your first mission." Shikamaru said as he handed them their equipment, kunai holsters and shuriken pouches and walked away. Kori just looked as his, put them down and rushed out of the academy. Jewels and Shinto looked at eachother in confusion and walked out to prepare.

A half an hour later, Shinto walked to the designated area, to find Shikamaru napping on the ground and Jewels already there. He stared at her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence, she was too busy taking in her surroundings. A lake, and plenty of trees along with tree stumps in the clearing where they stood. Finally she looked to him, and said

"Hey, Shinto." A bit wary to which he rubbed the back of his head and nodded his reply. That was when Kori arrived. This time however, he had a bow on his back and a scroll on his waist. The two other genins gaped at how bada$$ he looked and then heard,

"Ugh, you're here." From Shikamaru who stretched and groaned.

"Your mission, catch my shadow. Before sun down. Yes, you heard me right. Just touch my shadow with your hand or a weapon and you pass and recieve your headbands. Everything's legal, however if you fail, i'll be sending you back to the academy and continue cloud watching." Suddenly he pulled something out from his shuriken pouch and threw it at the ground. The three genin gasped as smoke quickly enveloped them. When the smoke cleared and they stopped coughing, the lazy jonin had vanished.

"Heh, so he can move his lazy butt. Okay guys, although you're incredibly quiet and you disgusted me earlier, this is a jonin and we need eachother." Jewels said, proposing a team effort. Shinto looked ready to object, but Kori spoke up before he could.

"You're right. And it'll be good teamwork practice."

"Tch. Fine, catching a shadow by myself would be easy, but all three of us, should be automatic. Let's go guys. I'll lead the way, Byakugan!" Shinto yelled as the veins in and around his eyes became more evident. He leapt off into to trees, followed by his new teammates.

It didn't take long for the three genins to track their sensei down with Shinto's byakugan. The jumped to the clearing, joining him.

"Found you, sensei!" Yelled Shinto. Shikamaru turned and said,

"So you caught me with your byakugan. What a drag, i'm not your sensei yet, until you pass." And threw three kunais at them off target. But the true intent was instantly caught by Shinto's eyes.

"Paper bombs, guys! Move!" Shinto warned, but he moved on instinct wrapping an arm around each of his teammates and guiding them to safety away from the explosion. When Shinto came to he realized they'd been blown away from the clearing they'd seen Shikamaru in. He looked up quickly, only to find Jewels looking at him worriedly, accompanied by Kori.

"You saved us, thanks Shinto. I guess this is a taste of what it means to be a shinobi" Shinto nodded gingerly as Jewels said this.

"Are you injured?" Kori inquired.

"No, i'm fine. Now, cmon. We have a sensei to catch. Byakugan!" And they began their pursuit again. Soon enough, he was in Shinto's sight.

"Kori he's right ahead of us, 20 feet, directly in front." he informed and Kori wasted no time, instantly shooting an arrow. Shikamaru heard the projectile whistling thrugh the air and backflipped over it. Upon, landing however, he saw an explosive tag on the arrow and turn to escape. He did, but now he was blocked off by the genin. Kori launched another arrow which was easily dodged by him. Shinto took this oppurtunity to sprint up to his sensei and thrust a palm for him face but Shikamaru just bent backwards, then flipped further away.

"Enough of this, shadow possession jutsu!"

"Guys, move!" Shinto yelled, Kori barely dodged but Jewels was caught.

"I can't move. Help!" Kori was happy to oblige, shooting another arrow at his sensei only to have him dodge and Jewels mimick him.

"I got this, Jewels! Shinto roared and rushed in but was cut off by- Jewels. She was fighting him, because she was mimicking Shikamaru who looked quite funny fighting air. With Shikamaru's speed, it was a bit difficult to dodge but he was able to with his byakugan. Suddenly Jewels pulled out a kunai, and swung at Shinto's neck, but he flipped back, barely.

"All's fair in love and-" Shikamaru started but he was cut off when he had to dodge an arrow.

"War." Kori finished his sentence as he pulled another arrow back, this time the speed was doubled however, as the arrow was covered in wind. It was headed straight for the shadow linked between Jewels and Shikamaru, he had no choice but to release his jutsu and flee but he ran straight into a gentle fist strike of Shinto's, turning around again, he saw another Shinto who was spinning rapidly while yelling

"Eight trigrams palm rotation!" He also heard this from behind and had no choice but to jump above the double rotation. In the air, however, he saw Kori preparing another arrow, aiming it right at his shadow on the ground.

"Gotcha." He said as the wind-covered arrow sped towards victory. Somehow, though Shikamaru's shadow vanished. He smirked as he fled away. Kori frowned as he didn't understand. He never missed.

"That was amazing, Shinto. How'd you do that?" Jewels said to an exhausted Shinto on his knees.

"That was my shadow clone jutsu combined with my defense mechanism palm rotation" he said in between pants, but soon recovered. Then Kori jumped down.

"Kori, that arrow was blazing fast, how'd you save me like that?"

"I have wind chakra. I just infused it with the arrow." He said nobly

"Doesn't matter though I couldn't get him before his shadow disappeared."

"Guys, it didn't disappear. It shrunk, I saw it with my byakugan. I have a plan, let's go!" And he jumped off followed by Kori.

'He sure has a lot . Oh well, i'm tired of sitting back and watching.' Jewels thought, and followed her male teammates.

"He's directly ahead of us. But he's fast!" Announced Shinto, tracking with his byakugan

"He is a jonin. But i've got this." Kori said as he made a handseal, and started shaping an arrow out of his chakra. It solidified into ice. A smirk grew on his face as his teammates stood, shocked. He pulled back the arrow and it sped off, even faster than the wund-coated one. He made another handseal, it split into three smaller arrows.

"You've got him. His leg is bleeding!" Shinto yelled even though it was just a small cut.

"Let's catch him while he's slowed down!" Jewels said as she sped up, even faster than both of the boys now. They gaped at her speed, but followed her orders. Upon catching up to her sensei, Jewels launched three kunais at him which he simply ducked under. She then ran through handseals but soon Shikamaru couldn't recognise her, or anything for that matter. It all turned blurry. Soon enough though he realized it was a genjutsu and yelled

"Release!" When his vision came back, Jewels was inches away from his shadow. He had no choice.

"Shadow possession jutsu." He said and she was stuck once again. Shinto and Kori arrived and wouldn't allow this, as the sun was almost set. Shinto rushed in, about to strike Shikamaru with a palm but suddenly stopped, and smirked. A poof of smoke was seen and out of it, a wind-covered arrow shot out and struck Shikamaru's shadow. There was no dodging at point blank range. The Nara clan head stood, shocked as the smoke cleared revealing Kori. He looked towards the other Kori, only to see Shinto smiling wide.

"We got you, sensei!"

"Can't believe I was fooled by a simple transformation jutsu." He released Jewels who was smiling just as wide as Shinto.

"You all pass. Great job, guys."

"Yeah!" Shinto and Jewels rang out simultaneously and high fived eachother while Kori smiled warmly at them. Shikamaru watched this interaction with a smile and thought

'Plenty of potential here. Asuma's daughter, a genjutsu specialist, a chakra affinity archer, and Naruto's brat with the Hyuga bloodline. They're gonna be tough to beat'

"Okay guys, go home and get some rest. I know I will. You'll get your first mission when I feel like it." He said lazily, handing them their headbands. They all sweatdropped and the sun set while Jewels and Shinto argued with a fleeing Shikamaru and Kori following behind shaking his head.

*End Flashback*

Jewels' smile grew wide as she remembered this memory. She decided to get up and get ready.

"Time to get ready, Shinto finally talked sensei into a training session. Let's keep moving forward." She said to herself and got dressed.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Rikku awoke that same morning. He yawned, and looked over to his drawer and saw his headband. This caused a smile, and he decided to get ready for his first official mission. He got dressed, equipped with his new headband and went downstairs. On his way past his family's rooms, he noticed his mother sleeping soundly and Zensha was gone, probably on another mission. He wished his brother goodluck and was on his way.

In the Inuzuka compound, a father was sneaking up on his daughter's bed side with a gigantic white dog beside him.

"Wake up, Hoshi, Sayuri! Mission time!" His booming voice was accompanied by his canine companion's bark. He had messy brown hair, sharp canine teeth and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He wore an open black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and plain black pants.

"Uggh." Hoshi groaned and Sayuri covered her eyes with her paws.

"Dad, do you always have to wake me up like that?"

"You bet, princess. Today's your big day, get out there. Your moms, already at work." Kiba informed. Hoshi sighed but complied, after eating somebreakfast ofcourse. She strided pridefully out the door with her headband around her neck and Sayuri in her arms.

In the Nara household, a young girl with dark brown locks was in her bed, almost off, hiding from the sunlight underneath her sheets. She got a rude awakening as her mother, Temari yelled at her to get up. Temari wore a pale blue kimono with a dark blue obi. She had her hair down more often these days though, discarding the quadruple ponytail style in her younger days.

"Up, now, Mizuki! I won't have you getting lazy like your father! I'm surprised he even got up for his mission this morning." As Mizuki heard this startling yell, she fell out of bed.

"Ouchhh." She groaned. Temari had a satisfied look on her face, and turned to leave the room.

"I have to head back to Suna for a while, dear. I'll be back in a week. Behave, love you."

"Bye, mom.." Mizuki said, slightly disappointed although she was used to her mom traveling in between the two villages and her father constantly being on missions. She frowned, a little and got dressed. The frown left her face as she tied her headband around her arm, like her father. She lazily walked towards her destination.

In the hokage's office, Akaru waited patiently for his students. First, Rikku walked in, without even knocking. It was a habit since he knew the Hokage personally.

"Ay, Rikku! How's your mom?!" Naruto asked, yelling.

"Ugh. She's good. Now be quiet. It's too early ti be loud." Rikku said, holding his ears scowling, a reaction shared by his sensei. Moegi giggled at Rikku's blunt attitude towards the village's head figure. At that exact moment, a knock resonated. Moegi opened it, and in walked Mizuki. She smiled at Akaru, and only waved to Rikku, causing him to frown. She bowed slightly to the hokage.

"Now, just to wait for Hoshi." Akaru said, pushing his bang out of his face, his green eyes shining as the sun invaded the room. After ten minutes, Akaru was ready to go look for Hoshi. He opened the door and the Inuzuka heir and companion tumbled in flat on their faces.

"Oww. I was just about to knock..sorry i'm late guys." Hoshi mumbled as she got to her feet rubbing her face.

"It's fine, Hoshi. It's time to assign the mission." Naruto announced, shuffling through papers. All three genin looked slightly excited and antsy.

"Okay, what'd we have here?..okay, I found one. You guys' mission is..to cut down trees so the space can be used to build a new training dojo for two of my closest friends. All three genins' heads dropped.

'Seriously? Ugh, I was hoping for something more challenging. I'll never surpass Shinto and Zensha like this.' Rikku glared at the floor at this thought.

'Tch. I woke up early for this?' Thought Mizuki as she scowled.

'What? That isn't fair, i'm not built to cut trees. What am I? A lumberjack?' Hoshi thought, feeling nervous. Sayuri barked, seeming to read her thoughts, trying to reassure her partner. Rikku opened his mouth to voice his complaints but Naruto cut him off.

"It's time for my break. Saws are already there for you. Seeya!" And jumped out the window. Rikku looked towards Moegi, glaring. She reeled back under his glare, and body flickered out of the room. Akara chuckled at the annoyed expressions of his students and lead the way towards their destination.

Once there, in the area forest designated, they saw someone in all black and a mask stealing their saws that Naruto had delivered there.

"Stop, thief!" Akaru warned only to have the man in question run away. Rikku smirked and yelled to his teammates

"Come on, guys!" And jumped off, tailed by Hoshi. Mizuki sighed and followed, after a moment. Rikku spef after the masked man, throwing a kunai at him with precise accuracy but the man just turned mid-air and parried it with one of the saws. Hoshi rushed underneath his trajectory, aiming an uppercut. She gasped when he swung one of the saws down toward her. She would've been cut in half if Rikku hadn't kicked the dangerous man, backwards. Upon landing, Rikku rushed again, while Hoshi recovered her wits, throwing a punch only for it to be ducked under and a saw swung straight for his abdomen. He braced himself for the pain but relaxed upon hearing

"Shadow possession jutsu." She didn't catch only the assailant though, she caught her teammates as well.

"Enough of this, Udon sensei." She said as she made the movement of taking a mask off, forcing her prey to do the same, revealing two shocked genins, one smiling former instructor, and an amused sensei in a tree overhead.

"You're still as sharp as your..your..your GRADES suggested, Mizuki. But how'd you know?" He practically sneezed out.

"Simple. My path to the Hokage's tower runs past the academy. While running late I saw you putting on that mask when I walked past." Akaru smiled at his tactician student. Rikku seemed too hot-blooded though, like he always has something to prove and Hoshi lacks the confidence nessessary to take charge of situations. Atleast until that Inuzuka blood gets rushing.

"Congrats, guys. I wish you the best." Udon said while wiping his nose. He waved goodbye and walked away. Rikku was inwardly scolding himself for being outdone by Mizuki. His competitive side was coming out as her clenched his fists. He held his tounge though as Akaru led them back to the mission grounds.

Akaru was laying on a high tree branch, watching his three students chop away at the trees, amused. Hoshi was a bit overzealous, having the last tree to chop down and chopped it without giving warning. It tipped over, and fell straight in Mizuki's direction. Hoshi screamed, realizing her mistake, while Sayuri barked in astonishment. Everyone froze as Mizuki's life was suddenly in danger, she closed her eyes and readied herself for the pain. However, all she felt was someone throwing themself at her, pushing her out of harms way. When she opened her eyes after grimacing at the impact of the ground, her hazel eyes met dull black ones. She stared into those eyes, trapped in the void of those eyes. She caught. herself wondering why she didn't feel the need to shove him off. He was captivated by her hazel eyes. He swore at himself for being distracted by this girl.

"Good job, Rikku. You can get off her now. If you want, that is. Hehehe." Akaru said with a chuckle. Rikku responded by swiftly getting off Mizuki and walking away, hiding his slightly reddened cheeks.

'Could've helped me up, Jerk.' Mizuki thought, although she was inwardly thanking him.

"I'm so sorry Mizuki! I'm glad you're okay!" Hoshi said, frantically, bowing her head.

"It's fine, Hoshi. I'm a ninja, I should have been more prepared." She said, feeling a bit more happy than a person who just almost died should.

"Kay, kiddies. Let's report back to the Hokage's office, it's getting late." Akaru suggested and they all followed Rikku who apparently was one step ahead of them.

Once within the Hokage's office, they reported the mission to Naruto and then left, as it was late. They said their goodbyes and went to their respective homes.

Hope you all enjoyed ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next few weeks were mostly uneventful. Atleast to the three genin. But to Akaru, it was progress. Hoshi was beginning to talk more, Rikku was a little less reckless, and Mizuki was more social as well. They had been on numerous small missions, even leaving the village once, although they only went to the outskirts to deliver a package. The missions were pretty uninteresting save for the bickering of Mizuki and Rikku, which he found amusing. But regardless, they were ready for their first C-rank mission in his eyes and that's why he was arguing their case today to the Hokage and Moegi.

"I think their ready. Rikku's shuriken skills are astounding and he's adequate in taijutsu agile. Hoshi is ferocious, perfect at distractions and becoming more advanced in the Inuzuka arts. Mizuki is becoming an even greater tactician, and her taijutsu skills have increased." Akaru stated proudly, his students sharing his pride. He didn't praise often.

"Fine. But if something goes wrong, it's on your head, Akaru. Keep them safe." Naruto said, arms folded in one of his rare stern moments.

'I remember how dangerous my first mission turned out.'

"Ofcourse, Lord Hokage." He said with a bow.

"Okay. Your mission is to deliver this medicine parcel to Tani, the village hidden in the vallies. You will leave tomorow morning at seven. Goodluck." They all bowed their appreciation and left. Making short of their goodbyes, they went home to prepare.

The next morning, Mizuki walked to the village gates, a bit nervous. This was her first big mission. She found Hoshi and Akaru already there. Hoshi smiled a fake smile after swallowing the lump in her throat.

'My first big mission. The person who needs this medicine could die if we screw up. I'll have ti stay sharp.' She thought as she stroked Sayuri to relax her. Suddenly, Rikku walked up.

"You guys are early." He said, nodding his hello to them.

'Not everyday Zensha wants to talk to me before a mission.' He thought with a smirk.

"Okay, here we go. The objective is in my pack. Let's go, we have a long way to go, kiddies!" And with that they sprinted towards thier destination.

About an hour later, they were still rushing through the trees. Suddenly a kunai flew threw the air and right through Akaru's face. Hoshi went to scream but her voice got caught in her throat, Rikku's eyes widened and he froze in place, and Mizuki almost threw up. They looked towards the assassin to see three kunais coming in their direction. They all gasped as noone would be able to save them this time as their adversary laughed maniacally.

Short, I know but I hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The maniacal laughing ceased suddenly and the assassin charged the three genin. Mizuki, mind scattered by the danger recklessly shouted

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Only to have her target leap above. While in the air he rained kunai down in her direction. He was so quick- or was she just scared stiff?

"Move, Mizuki!" Hoshi shouted and pushed her out of the way, and was cut by one of the knives on her leg. The man laughed once more and charged the two girls who were on the ground but was cut off as Rikku blocked him off.

"Fireball jutsu!" He yelled and spewed a huge fireball at his adversary who was seemingly engulfed by it. After the fire went out and nothing but charred ground was in its place, Rikku relaxed. That is, until, he felt cold steel against his neck. But the smirk didn't leave his face.

"I know this is genjutsu. You can stop now, Akaru sensei."

Suddenly their entire surroundings reverted back to in the trees before Akaru- or not Akaru was killed. Their sensei frowned slightly.

"How'd you know it was an illusion?"

'Did he already awaken it?'

"Oh, Zensha tested me on genjutsu techniques before I left and taught me about attention to detail. When you got hit, I noticed that the mark on the tree where Hoshi unintentionally scratched wasn't there." He said simply while Hoshi and Sayuri checked her leg for the earlier wound.

"Well, anyway. Let's rest here for the night."

Everyone was sleeping, Akaru and Rikku in one tent with the parcel and Mizuki, Hoshi and Sayuri in another. In the midst of the night two ninjas stalked their campground. They eyed the two tents menacingly.

Rikku got up and sighed. He couldn't sleep. He was too antsy. He decided to go for a was surprised to be met by Mizuki along his walk. Although something seemed off with her.

"You okay? It's late out." He said to her.

"I'm fine. Just some stuff on my mind. Spar with me." She challenged. He frowned but nodded and fell into his stance. Suddenly the sound of clashing metal was heard in the direction of camp. They gave eachother a grim, knowing look and rushed back to the site. Upon reaching it, they found Hoshi cornered by a red headed girl who seemed to be controlling water and Akaru parrying a kunai with his own struggling against a boy with messy red hair. He smirked and made a one handed-sign, and water formed around his free arm, in the shape of a mallet and swings it at Akaru, who is knocked backwards. Rikku rushes to Hoshi's aid, only to be hit by a round-house kick from the girl twin. Hoshi takes advantage of that distraction, and shoulders the girl across the campsite. Mizuki went to make her clans handseal but was interrupted, having to duck under a water blade, closing her eyes, although she felt it cut her hair a little shorter. She froze when she opened her eyes and another one was heading straight for her face. She looked into the eyes of the male twin, but sighed in relief as his jutsu released and the water fell harmlessly to the ground. The ninja groaned in pain as two kunai plunged into both his arms. Mizuki looked towards her sides to see Rikku and Akaru giving her reassuring looks. on the other side of the clearing, Hoshi shouted

"Ninja art: Beast mimicry!" And suddenly two Hoshi's appeared, but they were more ferocious looking, with canines more evident, slitted eyes, and longer nails. They growled and charged with a speed that Hoshi had never reached before. The first Hoshi punched the girl, knocking her off her feet. The second wasted no time, rushing behind the girl to launch a hind kick, send her into the air. Both Inuzukas let out a howl and jumped into the air, and they simultaneously kicked downwards, sending the rogue ninja down the ground with crushing force. Rikku, Mizuki and Akaru all looked on in awe.

'Geez, she's progressing nicely. To be so quiet at times, she's fierce.' Akaru thought.

After restraining their assailants, and questioning them, (to no avail) Akaru decided to leave them, tied up, for nature or karma to deal with. They packed up, and were on the move again.

"So, I had to save you again, I see?" Rikku said to Mizuki, in a teasing tone. She glared and swung in his direction, but he easily ducked and sped up.

'Jerk.' She thought, although she had a smile on her face.

They reached Tani the next night, after a few pit stops to rest.

'Open up the letter attached to the parcel once you reach the village and get into a hotel.' Akaru remembered Naruto saying to him. He booked them a two room hotel, although this time he had his students room together, and had a room to himself. He opened the letter. It read:

'The parcel you carry is very important. It must not fall into the wrong hands. Bring it to the mountain in the outskirts of the village on wednesday, by seven a.m- Sakura Haruno.' He gasped. Sakura, the now renowned medical ninja with frightening strength. He then realized they'd have to hold on to the package for almost another three days, it was currently only saturday night. Oh well, atleast, he'd get to train them some more.

In their room, all three genin were ready for sleep. They were tired from the long journey. Rikku flopped onto his bed, exhausted. Hoshi curled up with Sayuri and Mizuki got under her covers, no intentions of moving until morning. They said their goodnights and let sleep overtake them.

Generally calm chapter, feedback please.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sunday morning, the three genin were sleeping peacefully. That is, until, a huge gust blew off all their sheets and left them. They all glared at their sensei, but all he did was chuckle.

"What gives?" Asked an angry Mizuki trying to fix her hair

"Time to start training. First, some sparring. We'll switch up partners but first it'll be Hoshi and I then You and Rikku." He told Mizuki as he brushed his gray bangs from his face. They all ventured outside

"C'mon Hoshi, you're up." He said, smiling warmly at her. Hoshi moved about 10 meters away from him groggily, her two teammates watching from the porch of the hotel.

"When do we start?" She inquired, wiping sleep from her eyes, holding in her yawn. He closed his eyes. In the next moment, he threw a kunai right for her head. She frantically ducked under it, now alert, and charged, after setting Sayuri down for the moment.

"Sneaky bastard!" She yelled as she pounced for him, only to have him sidestep her, eyes still closed. She landes on her feet, however, not wasting a moment to swerve around and aim a forearm at him. He grabbed her forearm and spun once, afterwards tossing her a good distance away from him, into the stairs of the hotel. She groaned, but ignored the pain. Unsheathing three kunai at him, she threw them, albeit a bit off target. She did have the worst aim of team two. It was still adequate enough, to reach her true target. A leaping Sayuri grabbed one of the off course kunai in her mouth, and swung it's body, aiming the knife for Akaru's back. He winced slightly as it cut him, kneeling from the pain. Hoshi, taking advantage of this oppurtunity, rushed at him. She stopped dead in her tracks however when her wounded sensei went up in smoke.

"A substitution?! Sayuri, move!" Hoshi warned, but Sayuri didn't move. Instead barking out a warning of her own. Hoshi turned her head slightly and saw the glint of metal. She gasped as the cold steel advanced on her form.

"Gotcha, Hoshi." Akaru said, while laughing.

"You did great, although you have alot of room to improve." Their sensei advised, although Hoshi wasn't upset, she hadn't shown her true abilities.

"You're up, you two!" He said to Rikku and Mizuki who walked to the front of the hotel eagerly.

'I've been waiting to test myself against someone my age like him. I'll just outsmart him.' Mizuki thought.

"Don't think i'll go easy on you, just because you're a girl, Mizuki." Rikku said, smugly. A scowl grew on her face, and she pulled out three shuriken. However, by the time she pulled her hand back, she felt a kunai graze her cheek, drawing blood. Rikku had the best aim of the three genin. She finally launched the shuriken at him, only to have him jump over them and throw another kunai at her, she barely dodged. He then aimed a at her but she blocked it, flipping him backwards. When he looked up to rush her again he saw a shadow racing towards him. He flipped backwards three times until he reached a tree, and climbed it. He ran through handseals, and shouted

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Mizuki gasped and jumped out of the way of the scorching fireball, but her eyes widened when he suddenly flashed in the path of her leap.

'God, he's fast!' She thought, while blocking his punch, only to recieve a kick in the chin and was sent into the steps of the hotel. He wasted no time and ran through more handseals

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" he yelled and spat multiple small fireballs at his teammate. She noticed the flames were a bit high and simply ducked under them, smirking as she made the Nara handseal and stretched her shadow towards him. He leapt swiftly into a tree, and in result she swore in frustration.

"Since when did he get this damn fast?" She asked with a scowl. She dodged a handful of shuriken thrown by the youngest Uchiha and returned the favor with her own. He swung himself onto the ground and rushed at her, a kunai in hand. She pulled out her own and surprisingly found it easy to plunge the knife into his stomach before his reached her. She frowned as the mortally wounded "Rikku" went up in smoke.

'Substitution?' She thought and looked over her shoulder to see him running through handseals. Time seemed to stop, and she quickly pulled out a kunai as she turned towards him and threw it towards him. Rikku frowned at the poorly thrown kunai and dodged it, and heard it land with a thud, not bothering to cease his handseals as she went to make the Shadow possession's handseal.

'She's just standing there, she's gonna get hurt at this close range..' He said as he closed his eyes in remorse but didn't stop. He opened his eyes once more to see her smiling. He wondered why as he spat out a fireball at her- atleast he would have if a blinding light didn't come from behind him. He suddenly couldn't move. When the light wore off he looked down to see his shadow connected with the Nara heir's own.

"Gotcha, Rikku!" Mizuki said proudly, holding up a peace sign as she released her jutsu. Rikku glared at her, swore and stormed into the hotel, away from the girl who stole his victory.

"Don't let him spoil your win, Mizuki. He's just really competitive." Akaru said, walking towards his student, alongside Hoshi and Sayuri.

"How'd you catch him? Rikku's so fast, I thought you'd never ." Hoshi wondered.

"Old, Nara strategy. Use a flashbomb attached to a kunai to brighten the area, thus increasing the size and range of the shadow possession technique." Suddenly, Rikku rushed out, clearly flustered, although visibly more than before.

"The parcels gone!" He yelled. The others of team two looked like they'd seen a ghost. Would their first mission be a failure?

Hope it was good, guys!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Gone?!" Hoshi yelled, distraught as she fell to her knees.  
"Rikku, were there any clues around?" Their sensei asked. Rikku nodded and said,  
"Yeah, there was pink strands of clothing. Cmon guys, i'll show you." And they ran to their suite. Although Mizuki thought  
'I'm watching you, Uchiha.'

Team two found themselves sprinting up the mountain, following a trail of strands of pink clothing. It was snowing lightly, and their feet were cold as they ran through the already accumulated snow on the ground, but a mission is a mission. Rikku was warm, considering he had fire chakra, and Akaru was used to in-climate weather, having been on countless missions, being a prodigy. Hoshi and Sayuri were warm blooded, but Mizuki was struggling with the cold weather.  
"I'm f-f-f-freezing!" She chattered out, shivering but still pushing on.  
"Don't worry, we're almost to the top." Akaru reassured her. As they neared the top, with Hoshi in the lead, her and Sayuri following the faint scent of the clothing. Akaru was next, with Mizuki behind him, barely keeping up, and finally Rikku bringing up the rear, although he was ready to go. He wouldn't accept failure. Soon they reached the peak of the mountain and was met by a hooded thin figured. Hoshi was the first to speak up  
"Give us our package back, creep!" She yelled, her Inuzuka blood boiling.  
"Take it, mutts." The figure said in a smooth, feminine voice. That sent Hoshi over the edge an and she rushed at the mysterious figure recklessly, ignoring her sensei's order to stop, throwing a punch. The figure moves backwards, avoiding it, then sent a punch into Hoshi's gut, knocking the wind out of her (along with some of that spunk) and knocked her back to her team's feet gasping for air in pain. Akaru scowled and started devising a plan with Mizuki, but before he knew it, Rikku was charging in as well. He went to drop kick the hooded figure but she grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground with stunning force. Everything around him went black.

When he came to, Hoshi was receiving a bone rattling heel kick, she blocked with her arms but still screamed in pain and was thrown back by the force, in a heap. He gasped and ran to her side.  
"I'm okay..just help sensei and Mizuki.." She struggled to get out. He nodded and ran through handseals as he caught sight of his target.  
"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" he yelled and shot a fireball at the female but she jumped above it and unsheathed three senbon, her sights set on Rikku. In a flash, they left her hands and all embedded themselves in his right leg as he gasped in pain, falling to one knee. She started after him, taking full advantage at his weak state. Suddenly Mizuki jumped in front of him, and yelled  
"Shadow Possession jutsu!" As her shadow screamed after the pink haired figure. She went to turn, but ended up going towards the speeding shadow as she saw Akaru whipping up a wall of wind behind her. She was trapped. Akaru rushed to Hoshi and helped her up after Rikku stubbornly insisted he was okay with three needles in his leg. They all stood around their team strategist as she made the motion of pulling a hood down, forcing her adversary to do the same, revealing a pale face, emerald green eyes, and a head full of pink hair, slightly past her shoulders.  
"So, you caught me. Good job, Naruto told me you had good genin, Akaru. He just wanted to be sure. Your mission is complete." She said.  
"The world's greatest medic nin..it's been a while Sakura." Akaru said with a bow as his three students processed the information.  
"Yeah, we pass!" Hoshi yelled out and Sayuri barked, expressing the same elation.  
"Yes, you do. You can let me go now, Mizuki. I'm good friends with your father." Sakura said with a smile. Her eyes then fell on Rikku.  
'So, that's his son. Well, he looks like him. Let's just hope he doesn't go down the same path.'

They all warmed up with hot-cocoa, compliments of Sakura. She wore a tight red button-down shirt with the Haruno symbol on the shoulders and a black three fourths length tights, with pink stripes down the side of both legs, and black open toe boots.  
"I've been here on a mission helping a friend of Naruto's he met on one of his missions..with..a fatal disease." Sakura explained to team two, the air around them darkening with this topic. Suddenly there was a loud, assertive knock on the door. Sakura got up to answer it, excusing herself and leaving the room. Team two were still warming up but all dropped their cups when they heard Sakura's muffled gasp and ran to follow her. A big burly man in pale blue robes had his huge hands around Sakura's neck who struggled against his iron grip, surprisingly. When the man saw them, he scowled and threw Sakura across the room, sliding into the wall behind team two.  
"Okay, Sakura sensei. We know this is another test, just stop the act." Rikku said nonchalantly, despite feeling the force of her body's crash behind them.  
"I wish this was a test. But I don't even know this guy.." She gasped out as she healed a probably bruised rib. Suddenly her assistant, Haitaro burst in to assist, but froze at the sight of the man.  
"Don't know him? Well then, fire style fireball jutsu! Rikku said and subsequently spat fire at the robed man who didn't move, simply choosing to be engulfed by the Uchiha's flames. When the fire dissipated, however, he was still there, unwavering and unaffected. In the blink of an eye, he rushed at Rikku who was still in shock, like the rest of his team. Even though all the man did was extend his hand to Rikku, Haitaro dashed in front of him, defending him.  
"Stop, Dorari!" Haitaro warned but the man still advanced forward, his hand finally grasping Haitaro's head. At first, nothing happened, but soon, Haitaro's hair stood on end, and skin became paler. Akaru, not wanting it to go any further, rushed to separate Dorari from the innocent assistant ninja, but it was too late. Haitaro's skin turned pale blue, his eyes glazed over and closed and his lips, ears and fingers were all a deeper blue. He fell to the ground, lifeless as Dorari, leaped backwards from Akaru's strike.  
"Sakura!" He yelled as he prepared to fight this foe.  
"On it!" Sakura replied rushing to a limp Haitaro with green chakra around her hands. The burly man rushed at Akaru, arm extended. Akaru, stood firm, just as Haitaro did but this time, a gust of wind suddenly sent Dorari right out the door on his rear. Team two rushed out, not planning to let this opportunity go to waste. When they did, he was already getting to his feet. Hoshi, distraught, as was Sayuri yelled  
"What'd you do to him?!" While Rikku pulled out a kunai, Mizuki already forming a plan in her mind and Akaru preparing his next assault.  
"You might want to go see. This won't be the last time we meet." He said in his deep voice, made a handseal with one hand.  
"Hidden blizzard jutsu." He whispered deeply as a frigid, blinding blizzard enveloped the area. Akaru sent a gust of wind to offset it, but by the time he cleared it, Dorari was gone.

Team two finally rushed back in to Sakura's form leaning over Haitaro's motionless body.  
"He's gone..froze to death, by just a touch.." She said clearly still shaken up over the loss of an innocent inhabitant of the Valley village. Everyone in the group stiffened. Rikku began to tremble.  
"To think, that would've been me if he hadn't saved me.." He breathed out, eyes closed, in fear.

Criticism welcomed. Hope ya enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A week later, team two was on their way back to Konoha, accompanied by Sakura Haruno. The mission was complete, but it was bitter-sweet, losing an innocent life and the genin of team two still rattled after witnessing their first death. Rikku was the most shaken up, and was zoning out constantly along the way. Hoshi and Sayuri were quiet, not even speaking to eachother and in a sparring match, Mizuki was reckless, not at all like her usual calculating self.

Meanwhile, in the village, team Shikamaru was preparing for their first mission in a while, and they were all eager, even the usually cool as ice Kori. Well, except for Shikamaru. He was enjoying the scarcity of missions. They had just finished a sparring session where Jewels had handled Kori, hand to hand combat not being his forte and faired pretty well against the Uzumaki-Hyuga heir, using her precise chakra control and speed to her advantage.  
"Wow, you're amazing, Jewels." Shinto said as he helped Jewels up with a smile after delivering the winning blow. Kori nodded in agreement, leaning against a tree and Shikamaru beamed proudly at his god daughter.  
"Yes, great job Jewels!" He said with unusual enthusiasm. After a cool down workout, and goodbyes, they all headed down their seperate paths home.

Team two and Sakura arrived home late that night, everyone was spent. The genin were flat out exhausted, having never traveled that far without extended breaks. Akaru and Sakura decided to let them go home, and report to Naruto themselves. The three children still weren't quite themselves. After a little assuring that everything would be okay, the two jonin headed for the Hokage's tower. When they got to the door, Naruto's voice sounded without hesitation  
"Come in", seriousness laced in his tone. The jonin complied and were greeted by a grim and knowing look on his face  
"You were due back three days ago.." he said fearing the worst, memories of his first mission exploding into his mind. Nothing had gone the way it was planned, and he hoped it wasn't the same for these fresh genin.

-In the Nara compound-  
Shikamaru and Temari Nara were holding their daughter, after having a rational talk (The only talks the two geniuses knew how to have) about the roles of death and prevention of death in missions.  
"Thanks, Mom, Dad. I'm determined to embrace the role of strategist in my squad and steer them away from death." Mizuki said, with new resolve, responsibility and a smile on her face. The Nara family went to sleep content that night.

-In the InuzukaCompound.- Okay, I know that was corny.  
A bark was heard, and afterwards a louder one resonated throughout the Inuzuka household which was fairly small. The ferocious clan head, Kiba Inuzuka had just had a talk with his daughter, reassuring her about death, telling her that she's capable of keeping Sayuri and her teammates safe, along with Akaru.  
"Thanks, dad, Akamaru." Hoshi said, scratching behind the gigantic dog's ear after hugging her father and going to sleep. The last thing that was heard in the house that night was Sayuri's light snoring.

-In the Uchiha compound-  
For a family of three, the vast space of the compound was kind of unnecessary, but this was a clan rebuilding, with hopes of reaching close to it's old numbers. A figure reached the front gates and walked through. It was Rikku Uchiha, just gotten home, weary and still preoccupied in his mind. Suddenly a figure appeared infront of him, throwing a punch. His usually cat-like reflexes failed him and he was sent into the gates he just walked through with a clang. He opened his eyes to see a kunai coming his way, to which he simply moved his head out of harm's way. He gasped though as the figure, a boy about his age with black hair, flashed infront of him and sent a knee at his kneeled, vulnerable, body. Rikku blocked with his forearms and pushed the boy away.  
"I don't want to hurt you, just go away." Rikku pleaded as he got to his feet. The boy scoffed, in apparent disgust and threw a flurry of shuriken at the youngest Uchiha. Rikku ducked under them but the speed of the boy got him once again and before he knew it he was kicked in the face before he could even get back up after ducking. He sat up, wiping blood from hid mouth.  
"What do you want?!" Rikku shouted to the aggressive intruder. The boy scoffed, angrily.  
"I'm on your grounds, with your unsuspecting clan and you're asking me what I want? Tch, your ancestors weep. There might not be anything left in there when you get in." He said jabbing a thumb in the house's direction. Just then something snapped in Rikku, and he scorned himself for not having gotten rid of this foe earlier.  
"You better not have touched my clan! He shouted and charged the boy, throwing a punch which was ducked under. He then tried the move the boy did earlier to kick him but the black-haired boy grasped his leg and started spinning, whirling Rikku around by his legs. Rikku twisted his body, so that his hands were on the ground, he turned slightly and kicked the intruder right in the chin. Despite this, the boys got up at the same time,  
"Now, that's how you defend yourself, and your clan."  
"What do you want?!" Rikku bellowed, running through handseals when suddenly the black-haired boy's eyes flashed to a fully matured sharingan.  
"To test you, and bring you to your senses, brother." While he said that, the air around him shifted, and his form changed to match Rikku's brother, Zensha Uchiha. Rikku smiled, knowing what his brother had done for him.  
"Thanks, Zensha. Let's get to bed though, i'm beat, and i'm sure i'll be sore in the morning." Rikku said while punching his brother in the arm, lightly while they headed inside to sleep.

The next morning, the genin of team Shikamaru were gathered near the gates, waiting to depart on their secret mission.  
"I can't wait to find out what secret mission we have! Oooh, cmon sensei hurry up!" Shinto yelled, enthusiastic, his white eyes blazing with determination. Jewels opened her mouth to tell him to shut his, but at that moment Shikamaru flashed infront of them.  
"What's our mission?" Shinto asked, getting straight to the point. Kori, who had remained quiet, merely shook his head at his male teammate's antics with his arms folded.  
"What a drag, geez, hold your horses. Our mission is to go to the village hidden in the rocks. This will be the first interaction between Naruto and the new Tsuchikage, the late Lord Ohnoki's granddaughter, it's very important. Our task...to have a sparring match with three of their genin.  
"What?! This is the top secret mission?!" Shinto yelled, upset at the simplicity of the mission. Taking no more of him, Jewels punched him over the top of his head.  
"Not secret with your voice, Shinto!" She scolded him, angrily. This drew a sigh from Shikamaru and an uncomfortable laugh from Kori.

An hour later, team Shikamaru was racing their way to the Hidden Rock Village. Shikamaru led, backed by Jewels, the quickest, to back Shikamaru in an emergency, who was followed by Kori, their long distance sharp shooter, and was protectively surrounded by Jewels in front of him and Shinto behind, byakugan activated looking for trouble and to direct Kori's shooting if needed. Fifteen minutes later, Seeing as how he hasn't seen anything all journey, Shinto deactivated his byakugan, oblivious to his teammates, feeling a sense of security. It seemed like it took forever but they were finally at the outskirts of the Hidden Rock. Hidden behind some mountains was a boy, about 13, same age as the three leaf genin. He smiled a crooked smile and flipped his green hair out of his face.  
"Avalanche jutsu." He whispered, and suddenly boulders were headed for Shikamaru's squad as they unknowingly sped through the mountains. Suddenly, Shikamaru looked up with wide eyes.  
'Why didn't Shinto see that? What a drag, we're gonna be crushed!'  
"Guys, scatter!" He yelled to his students and the looming debris and boulders advanced on their shocked, frozen forms.

Hope it was good. Trying to start making longer, less frequent chapters.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The members of team one prepared to scatter, frantically trying to avoid the devastation of the sudden, mysterious avalanche. With his byakugan activated, Shinto dodged the incoming objects with mild ease. With his Byakugan, Shikamaru and Kori sped off into the direction opposite of their destination. Shinto's only path was to dodge away from them, further into the outskirts. With his back toward a fleeing Jewels, his byakugan caught sight of a medium sized rock falling straight for her path. He turned around to warn her, but knew it was already too late for her to react. The rock struck her atop her head, seemingly knocking her out cold, to the ground, in the shadow of more boulders. Everything slowed down for Shinto as he rushed to her side, swiftly picking her up bridal style, and jumping out of harm's way as the avalanche ended, leaving a cloud of dust in the area. He coughed and deactivated his byakugan (seeing as the smoke clouded his 360 degrees of vision) and laid Jewels down, now safe. He saw a trickle of blood fall down her head, and started frantically wondering what to do for his crush. He reached into her shuriken pouch, reddening slightly with a goofy smile as his hand brushed past her rear. He looked through for medical supplies, but found none. He sighed and ripped of the end of the sleeve of his black long sleeved clan shirt.  
'My favorite shirt..oh well, my precious Jewels needs this. He wrapped it tightly around her head to stop the bleeding. He then made a took her into the cover of a tree and activated his byakugan to keep watch while he took a seat, beside her, legs crossed and waited.

About an hour later, Jewels began to stir. Shinto scurried excitedly, to kneel over her. As she opened her scarlet red-eyes, she put a hand over her own mouth as she raised a tired tightly balled fist.  
-Shinto's P.O.V-  
'Hm. She yawns weirdly, but she's still cute.' He said as he smiled warmly at her.  
-Jewels' P.O.V-  
'Oh. My. God!A robber, is he trying to rape me? Not on my watch!'  
-Normal P.O.V-  
Jewels reached up and knocked her fist into his face, knocking him from his kneeled position right onto his rear.  
"Owwww, what the hell Jewels. I'm on your team!.." Shinto whimpered out, holding his now bleeding nose while rolling side to side.  
Oh, my god! I'm sorry, Shinto I just..i just woke up and..i thought you were.." She said, on her feet, hurriedly trying to explain herself. Suddenly she stumbled.  
"Why..do I feel..dizzy Where's everyone?" She said holding the top of her head where Shinto's ripped sleeve still sat, wrapped around her head. He steadied her, and sat her down gently.  
'She doesn't remember?..'  
"Take it easy, i'll explain it in a minute.. He said and took a deep breath before explaining the whole story.

After about fifteen minutes of explaining the avalanche and his heroics, not sparing any detail, the story telling was done. Jewels thanked him, immensely. They were both horribly hungry, however, so they decided to hunt for some food. It was quick work for Shinto's byakugan and soon they were sitting on a boulder enjoying their meal, although they found their target quickly, they still had to chase it. Shinto deactivated his blood line and dug in along with Jewels after convincing her it was okay to eat animals. As Jewels was about to take her last bite, the boulder they were on started to tip. Their reflexes kicked in and they jumped off, only to find the whole mountain face trembling.  
"Are you kidding me, another avalanche. I hate this" and they fell down the now vertical mountain face, holding onto eachother, both yelling out  
"Plaaaace!"  
They were falling rapidly down the side of the mountain, as Shinto activated his byakugan. He tried to grab onto a protruding stick, but it only broke off with their velocity.  
'Crap, there's nothing to save us..is this the end?..well, if it had to be by anyone's side..' He looked at Jewels, her long black curly hair flowing wildly behind her, her hand in his. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something.  
"Jewels, I can save us! Just get on my back!" He ordered, his leader side coming out of him. Jewels, having no other choice for even hope of survival, swung herself onto his back and clung tightly. She closed her eyes as they continued to fall, and yelled to him,  
"I'm trusting you, knucklehead!" To which he only nodded, focused and determined. They fell, and fell, and fell, until they almost reached his destination- an opening in the side of the mountain. He spun his body around, now facing the mountain and focused chakra into his hands, something he was still relatively new to. He then planted his hands onto the mountain, slowing down slightly but still falling fast. He gritted his teeth as the rough rock bit into his hands right through the chakra. When he saw his legs were close to the actual opening, he swung his legs back, and with perfect timing, swung them forward again, launching himself and his teammate into the cave, flipping so he fell first, cushioning her fall. He failed to keep conscience though, as his world went black. He awoke to the sound of kunais clashing, and jerked up from his laying position to see if Jewels was okay. He gaped as he saw Jewels fending off a rock ninja with green hair and a crooked smile. Upon seeing him awake, the rock nin. Threw a kick into Jewels' ribs, sending her into Shinto's direction, and then throwing the kunai in his hand. Shinto tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his right leg, his hands still burning also. He swore at his weakness, and closed his eyes as the kunai embedded itself into Jewels' neck. But as it did, she burst into flower petals which were sent shooting towards the young dangerous ninja by a brutal wind. He felt his eye lids get heavy and realizes what was going on as the petals swirled endlessly around him.  
"Release!" He shouted and his world turned back to normal. He turned to see Jewels breathing in a deep breath of air.  
"Flame burst jutsu!" She yelled and an outward burst of wild flames shot from her mouth as she exhaled.  
"Yeah, babe, you got em!" Shinto cheered. The rock nin laughed and kneeled as he ran through handseals.  
"Earth wall jutsu." the flames hopelessly burned out against the wall of rocks, and immediately after, the wall crumbled down and he pulled out a kunai, aiming it at her abdomen. At close proximity, she had no time to dodge and just put her arms up as a block with her eyes closed.  
"No, Jewels!" Shinto yelled, feeling helpless.  
"Die, scum!" the boy shouted. Suddenly a whistling sound was heard and a speeding object knocked the kunai from his hand. He glared and looked to see what hit him  
'An arrow..that kid..is his sensei here too?.." As he thought this, another arrow came flying his way, but he dodged this time. He looked towards the source of the arrow to find Kori, in the entrance of the cave.  
"Kori! Be careful with this guy..he's dangerous even though he's so young." Jewels warned her other male teammate.  
"Bout' time you found us, ya bastard!" Shinto shouted from his position on the ground, smiling despite the seriousness of the situation.  
"Better late than never, you two." He said calmly, as he wiped a strand of brown hair from his face.  
"Oh stop trying to be so cool, hey, where's sensei?" Shinto asked, like there wasn't an enemy around.  
"We split up, to look for you." Kori informed him. The rock ninja took this opportunity to unsheath a kunai  
'Good, their sensei's still not here to save them from my fun.' He smiled his crooked smile and threw it at Shinto who, having full confidence in his bestfriend, didn't even flinch as the kunai was deflected by another one of Kori's arrows.  
"You let your guard down!" And just like that he was kneed in the stomach by his adversary, and fell to his knees.  
"Just as I thought, taijutsu's not your strong point." The green haired male said maliciously as he reared his foot back to kick him while he was down but was stopped by a small burst of fire coming his way. It scorched his left leg as he jumped away. Kori took advantage of this and shot an arrow towards him but frowned as he ran through handseals and was covered by a wall of rocks.  
"Block this." He whispered, determined. He pulled back his last arrow, this one infused with wind chakra. It screeched violently through the air and pierced straight through the rock shield- and into his right leg. He screamed as he fell onto one knee, his scorched one, and grimaced.  
"That's it. I'm bringing the house down." He said, through gritted teeth, pulling the arrow out.  
'So, he caused the avalanches." The genin of team one all thought simultaneously.  
"Not on my students, you don't!" a voice sounded out, at the entrance out the cave. All four ninjas turned to see Shikamaru Nara, elite jonin of Konoha.  
"Sensei!" Shinto and Jewels yelled while Kori relaxed inwardly.  
"Heh, you're too late." He said kneeled as he ran through handsigns rapidly. Shikamaru wasted no time in dropping down into his familiar stance, hands planted together as his shadow screamed towards the young rock prodigy, almost rivaling Kori's arrows' speed. It was a race against time, as Shikamaru hoped his shadow would get there before the boy finished handsigns. They looked into eachother's eyes, focused.  
"Avalanche jutsu!" The boy shouted just a split second before he was captured by the Nara clan head's technique. Shikamaru swore under his breath as the cavern began to cave in around him. He narrowed his eyes at the boy's smile.  
"Sensei, let him go! We gotta get outta here!" Jewels yelled as she ran beside Kori, who had Shinto on his back, byakugan activated warning his teammates about any falling rocks putting them in danger. Shikamaru released his jutsu and followed his students out of the cave and down the mountain to a clearing, right before it collapsed.

"Thank god we made it out." Jewels breathed out, laying on the rocky ground beneath her exhausted body. Ashe was beside Kori, who had sat Shinto down on the side opposite Jewels and was kneeling, out of breath also.  
"What a drag. Shinto, did he make it out?" Shikamaru asked, concerned for some reason  
"Yeah..he..did some jutsu and made an opening, and barely limped out." Shinto answered.  
"Hm..atleast I don't think we'll have to worry bout' him for while now. We're heading back to the village, a kid that powerful and from the rock is something we need to get back to the hokage asap, and Shinto's injured." He said, getting up and dusting himself off.  
"No way! No way are we quitting this mission because of my tweaked ankle, i'll be fine. We don't quit!" Shinto yelled excitedly, holding his arms in an X. Jewels rolled her eyes as what she took to be stubbornness and pulled back her fist to set him straight. She went to swing, but someone caught her arm, she looked up to see who to find Kori's deep brown eyes staring at her calmly but stern. He then looked to Shikamaru  
"Shinto's right, we don't quit. Not on our first mission and not on our last." He said voice calm as it ever was. Shikamaru merely shook his head to which Shinto opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Shikamaru speaking.  
"Fine, but let's atleast go to the Tsuchikage to push it back until your ankle's healed. For now, I'll send intel back to the leaf." He said and made a few handseals, biting his thumb afterwards. He slammed his palm to the ground, and in a poof of smoke a large deer appeared, big enough to probably ride on.  
"Oh my god, a summon. My dad hasn't even taught me how to summon toads like him yet, can you teach me sensei?!" Shinto asked, loudly.  
"It's..beautiful. So graceful.." Jewels mumbled, mesmerized. Shikamaru just ignored their ramblings and wrote out a quick note, then tying it to the deer.  
"No hello, Shika? My, where have your manners gone? Your mother would kill you." The deer said mockingly, causing a look of shock to cross team one's genin's faces, except Shinto, who had heard his father's summonings talk so much he wanted to gag them.  
"He talks?!" Jewels yelled, while Shinto chuckled at her.  
"Tell your brats to stop talking about me like i'm an object." The deer spoke once more.  
"Bah, I can't control these kids. Anyway, I'm sorry, was just thinking bud. I need you to take this note to Naruto."  
"Hm, always thinking. As usual. But, I'll do it. See you around..Shika." And with that he galloped off, leaving Shikamaru to his three students, two of which were bickering over who deserved to be taught summoning first.  
"Yeah, see ya around. Okay guys, let's find a place to stay. To the hidden rock village!" He said smiling at his students.

Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

About a week later, team one was in a hotel room, located in the hidden rock village. The jonin of the group was currently napping, while a boy with long brown hair was forming mini ice darts and throwing them at a makeshift target. The kunoichi of the squad seemed to be meditating, but was just day dreaming. The other male of the squad, a boy with spiky brown hair and pale eyes, was doing squats.  
"I say i'm about 100% now guys. I dunno bout' y'all, but i'm ready to mop the floor with those rock genin!" He said, holding his fist in the air.  
"Shutup Shinto, it's just a sparing match, and it's tomorow, so hold your horses." The female of the squad said, as she opened her eyes and brushed her curly black bangs out of her face. Shinto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a hand clasping over his mouth. He looked up and his eyes fell onto his male teammates form.  
"No fighting, you two. Sensei's still asleep, lets go grab something to eat and relax until it's time to sleep."  
"The next morning, team one awoke and prepared themselves. When ready, they made their way to the mission site at noon, recieving weird and skeptical looks from all the civilians. When they finally reached the destination - a slightly raised large square platform, covered with dirt and earth, the first thing they saw were the robes of the tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi, had matured into a beautiful woman, her hair now longer (about shoulder length), and long eyelashes, with her striking black eyes.  
'She's changed over the years.' Shikamaru thought, thinking back to the war thirteen years ago. Next to her was the other former tsuchikage's guard, Akatsuchi. Still as large as ever with more beard covering his face. Shikamaru guessed he was now a jonin instructor, since kages didn't need assigned guards in times of peace. Behind him, was the presumed squad that his students would spar with. He saw a girl with black hair with gray discolored streaks. She wore tight shorts, just above her knees, she had two gloves on with the kanji for "sealed" on them. She wore a jagged white tanktop over a dark red short sleeved shirt. Next to her was a boy with smooth black hair, tied in a short ponytail. He looked like an outsider, an orphan, possibly, to Shikamaru. Then, in the back of the group, hiding, was a Iwa ninja, messy, green hair - just like the ninja that had caused multiple avalanches to put his team in peril.  
"Guys, one of the genin..he's the one from the cave." Shikamaru warned his students. They all reacted differently, Jewels looked fearful, with wide eyes, Kori remained indifferent, hiding inner excitement, and Shinto looked like he was about to explode.  
'Let's kick this guy's a-" He stopped short, cut off by a stern look by his sensei.  
"Let the mission do the talking, spar, but don't hold back." He told Shinto, who didn't even need to be told. Kori just looked on, brown eyes locked with the rock ninja's green ones as they reached the platform where their mission would take place.

After the (strained) greetings took place, it was time for the first sparring match to begin. The girl with black hair and gray streaks stepped up to the platform first, not once taking her eyes from Jewels, as if to challenge her. Jewels sighed, and stepped onto the platform, knowing her male teammates wouldn't.  
"I need to speak with you.." Shikamaru whispered in Kurotsuchi's ear. She merely nodded and said to Akatsuchi  
"Call the matches, don't let them get out of hand." He followed the order wordlessly even though he was curious of the need of privacy. He nodded, as they walked off and looked towards the two kunoichi staring each other down. Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer, he yelled  
"Begin!" Jewels, being the faster of the two quickly unsheathed a kunai and launched it at her opponent, not holding any thing back. The girl, a little sloppy, stumbled back n blocked it with her metal padded gloves. Jewels ran through hand signs, and then yelled "Fire style! Flame burst jutsu!" Her opponent dropped to her knees, dumbfounded, at the outward burst of fire about to eclipse her. She closed her eyes as the flames embraced her. After the flames cleared, Jewels screamed  
"oh, no! I didn't mean to burn her to a crisp!" As she ran to the torched spot, on her knees.  
"Don't worry about that, pansy." A voice rang out. Suddenly a form shot through the earth, kneeing Jewels in the chin sending her into the sky.  
"Yeah, Rogue!" The rock ninja with a low ponytail yelled in support, while his teammate with green hair just looked on with a sick smirk. Kori grimaced and Shinto just stood, eyes wide.  
"How'd she even do that? She should be toast right now!" He yelled. Rogue laughed and jumped into the air after Jewels body.  
'Not done yet babygirl' she thought as she latched her hands onto Jewels and her gloves lit up slightly, Jewels' eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. Rogue then dropped her, without a care, walking to her teammates after landing on the ground. Shinto rushed under his teammates falling form, catching her.  
"that's what she gets for being weak." The rock ninja said smugly  
"That's it, i'm fired up. I'll take you on!" Suddenly, Kori paced a hand upon his shoulder.  
"No, you keep an eye on Jewels, i'll take care of this..unfinished business." Shinto didn't like it, but listened anyway.  
As Kori met his adversary on the platform, Rogue screamed "mop the floor with him, Nadare!"  
"Ready, begin!" Roared Akatsuchi. The first thing Nadare did was rush Kori, in hope that his taijutsu was still mediocre. However Kori blocked his punch with his bow. Then pulled out an arrow, as if it was a kunai and brought it down right on Nadare's head who's hand was caught in his bow.  
'Geez, his head is hard. Like a rock..wait!'  
"No." Kori said, thinking the last bit aloud as Nadare collapsed into a pile of rocks. He turned around, in search of his opponent and was greeted with a fist knocking his bow out of his grip and him across the platform.  
"Now, I have your precious bow, now what? Nadare taunted, smugly. Kori sat up and sneered. What would he do?

In the leaf village, it was evening time. The genin of team two stood wearily, breathing heavily across from their sensei in training ground thirty-three. Akaru smiled inwardly at how his genin had been progressing recently. They'd actually began to push him slightly, too bad he's have to put this session to an end. All three genin felt the familiar repelling force of their sensei's mysterious technique. It sent them all through the air into three respective trees, and before they could even gasp from the impact if being slammed, kunai were embedded into their loose sleeves/pant legs, keeping them from moving. Sayuri however was just pinned underneath Hoshi who cried out  
"oh my god, you're making me kill her!" Sayuri just whimpered.  
Akaru chuckled at this. Mizuki and Rikku looked at eachother and didn't even need to talk to know they were thinking the same thing.  
'We just have to keep getting better everyday. Keep pushing into the future.'

Meanwhile, back in Iwakagure: Kori stood up on his feet. Frustrated he ran straight at Nadare, who still the better close-quarters fighter, hit him across the face with his own bow, almost sending him rolling off the platform.  
"Keep calm, Kori! This isn't you. Stay composed!" Shinto yelled while he held Jewels head on his lap.  
"Shutup, loser. Your friend is crap without his bow!" Rogue yelled in Shinto's direction.  
He started to reply but stopped upon hearing Kori's voice.  
"Thanks, Shinto. You're right." He pulled out four arrows and attached paper bombs to them. He leaped up into the air and threw them. They all missed though and simply landed harmlessly infront of Nadare in a sloppy line. Using a bow his whole life, he wasn't used to the motion of throwing arrows or kunai. The explosions went off, hitting noone, but clouded the platform, blocking everyone's vision. A couple minutes later the smoke started to clear from Nadare's side first. He was on guard, clutching Kori's bow, gazing into the smoke that still enveloped Kori's side of the platform. Everyone felt a spike in chakra and out of the smoke came an arrow. deadly accurate and at top speed. Heading straight for Nadare's knee. He didn't have time to dodge so he thought of another option.  
"Rock wall jutsu!" And he was shielded by a rock wall a bit taller then him. The smoke was now gone, an in it's place stood Kori, welding a pure ice bow. It's strings, were wind. Using this technique sent the arrow straight through the rock shield created to prevent damage. It sliced the side of Nadare's knee, sending him to the ground, along with his shield. Kori, though exhausted from the output of chakra used to mold the energy bow, appeared infront of Nadare, swiping up his bow proudly. He pulled out another arrow and aimed it at his adversary.  
"Give up, now." he said firmly. Nadare gave a defeated look and noticed the tsuchikage and Shikamaru returned, the former looking at him firmly.  
"Fine..I..will never give up!" He yelled climbing to his feet swiftly and uppercutting Kori. His eyes widened however as 'Kori' burst into water. He turned around to once again stare down the length of Kori's bow and arrow.  
"Give up. I won't hesitate again." He said in the same even tone.  
"Fine..i give up. But how'd you beat me?.." Inquired Nadare. His teammates along with Kori just stood surprised waiting for an explanation also. Jewels had just awaken.  
"Easy. The four kunai were a ploy to block your vision while I took the time and energy to create my bow from pure chakra. I knew you wouldn't move without vision, in fear of me getting my weapon back and in confidence of your assumption I couldn't take it from you in close combat fighting. An understandable assumption. The power and velocity from the arrow was too much for your shield, just like I had planned. Then I created a water clone, because I knew I couldn't trust you to give up without some under handed strategy. You lose, Nadare." Kori finished out of breath from chakra output. Nadare's male teammate came and helped him off the platform, while Kori slowly trudged off to join his overly proud team.  
"You were awesome, Kori!" Said Shinto, Jewels nodded, though she didn't see it, his explanation left nothing to the imagination. Shikamaru was just in awe, as he helped Kori sit down to rest.  
"Next match, Shinto and Yo." The tsuchikage,announced. The two combatants lined up on the platform opposite each other. The battlefield still marked by Kori's explosions, Rogue's burst from below the ground, fire that scorched the ground. Shinto activated his byakugan and fell into his modified gentle fist stance. His opponent narrowed his eyes as he slid into his own stance.  
"A Hyuga, huh? I'm from a clan too. I am Yo Senju." As the two were glaring at eachother, a hawk landed on Shikamaru's shoulder with a letter. Shinto, immediately dropped out of his stance, his byakugan catching sight of the letter.  
'Return to the village asap. Mission cancelled.' Shikamaru looked towards the tsuchikage and whispered something that nobody but her caught. Cmon, you guys. We have to head back to the leaf. Normally Shinto would have complained but if his father was cancelling the mission, it must be serious. They said goodbye to the Iwakagure ninja, and kage and went off on their way.

When they arrived later that day in the village they all talked with Naruto about the events that transpired on the mission.  
'We'll have to keep an eye on the rock village.' The Hokage thought, and dismissed his allies to rest from the long mission, smiling at the reports of the genin, especially his son.

Later that evening, team two was on their way to meet their sensei to train. He got right to the point, peering at them with his piercing green eyes.  
"Okay, guys. Your objective, break my skin, make me bleed. Go!" With that, he vanished.  
Sayuri looked up at Mizuki, she was on Hoshi's lap. Mizuki brought her teammates into a huddle, her hazel eyes shining with determination.  
"Okay guys, here's the plan.." She whispered to her teammates.  
'Time to execute.' Rikku thought.

Long chapter, stay tuned! -CrowTaka


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hoshi and Sayuri were leading their fellow genin through the wooded training ground, tracking Akaru through smell. Suddenly the track disappeared. Hoshi and Sayuri screeched to a halt.  
"Guys, his scent disappeared." She said distraught, she and Sayuri never had trouble tracking anyone down.  
"He goes with the wind. Makes sense, correct? It's bout' time he stopped letting us track him so easily." Rikku said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mizuki shoved him softly.  
"Yeah, know it all. Anyway, plan B. You have the sharpest eyes Rikku. Lead us, we'll be right behind you." He nodded, and sped off, without a word, his teammates tailing him.

"I wonder if they'll ever find me. Hehe" Akaru said sitting on a high tree branch.  
"Guess I'll just have to wait and see. Won't hurt to set up some traps though." He chuckled and got to work.

Rikku was leading his team through the wilderness of the training ground, when he stopped suddenly.  
"Guys, stop! A trick wire!" But as Hoshi screeched to a halt, Sayuri was flung forward in the path of a wire.  
"No, Sayuri!" Hoshi yelled and went to lunge for her partner, but was stopped by Mizuki's shadow possesion who had a look on her face saying stop, let Rikku do it. Rikku jumped through two suspensed wires, clutching Sayuri against his chest. He curled up into a ball, and flipped through the air landing in the other side of the wires in a crouched position. Before he could even breathe a sigh of relief, a kunai shot down, seemingly from the sky. He barely had time to dodge, watching the kunai fly past his face, bringing a strand a hair with it. A figure flashes infront of him, reering it's leg back and bringing it full force to his face, forcing him into the wires, but he held onto Sayuri despite it. The wires were set off by his weight, and immediately a rain of kunai from the left and the right shot at the youngest Uchiha. He went to move, but couldn't then at the last second, he leaped backwards, out of the fray, in a manner that hardly seemed his own. He looked down to see a shadow attached to his.  
"Thanks, Mizuki." He said but she didn't reply,,she was too busy yelling after Hoshi and Sayuri who had scurried out of Rikku's arms. They were chasing after a fleeing Akaru, ignoring Mizuki's instructions and soon their forms disappeared deeper into the wooded area.  
"Well, let's go, Mizuki." Rikku said as he prepared to dash after the rest of his squad.  
"As long as you remember, everyone's not as fast as you." Mizuki said and they sprinted off.

A clang of metal was heard, as the dark cloudy sky began to tear up. Rain began to sweep over the battlefield, and it was beginning to affect Hoshi's vision. It was no problem for her though, as she could just use her acute sense of smell to do combat. She blocked her sensei's punch, and watched as Sayuri gripped his leg with her fangs on que. She took the oppurtunity to drop kick Akaru in the chest, sending him back.  
'Time to get serious.' Hoshi thought looking to her partner expectingly. Sayuri barked in agreement, and leaped onto Hoshi's back as her master made a hand sign and crouched slightly.  
"Ninja art: Beast mimicry jutsu!" Hoshi yelled and in a cloud of smoke, Akaru saw double. The smoke barely had time to clear before two Inuzukas shot out of it, right at him. He ducked under a swing, eyes narrowing as he saw how sharp the girls' nails and teeth had become. As he got distracted though, he had his feet knocked from under him by the second Hoshi and hit the ground hard. As he was getting up, he saw the blurry form of Hoshi's foot coming for his face through the heavy rain. He had no choice, so he closed his eyes and focused. He felt the air around him shift, and all rain ceased it's bombardment on him. He opened his eyes again to see the two Inuzukas flying through the air in the opposite direction. He took advantage of the clearness around him and threw a net he summoned from a ninja tool seal on the two girls, trapping them. He breathed easy, as he had captured two of his four genin.  
"So, you two finally caught up?" Akaru asked to seemingly noone.  
"Hn. Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A voice sounded out, into the rain. Akaru simply leaped above the incoming blaze.  
'Fire style in the rain? This kid's potential is something else..' Akaru thought, looking down at the fire, as it finally fizzled out. He looked up, and received a punch in the face, compliments of the youngest Uchiha. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rikku prepare for an axe kick, but he grasped his leg and tossed him down onto Mizuki who had just come into the clearing.  
"Ahh! What the hell, Rikku? Pull your weight!" Mizuki yelled in frustration. Before Rikku could retort, a net landed on top of the them.  
"Crap, not them, too." Hoshi whined next to Sayuri, who'd transformed back into her original form. Akaru landed on the ground, drenched from the rain, as was everyone else.  
"I guess it's over, kiddies." All four students groaned in disappointment and frustration.  
"Hoshi, you run off in a mission. It'll get you killed, along with Sayuri." Akaru said, his mood turning serious as the rain poured upon him and his team, the rain slapping the ground in agreement with his statement. He untied the lot of them, and turned towards the exit of the training ground. Rikku, and Hoshi stood up, (with Sayuri in her arms), but Mizuki just laid on the puddled forest floor, lazily. Akaru turned to dismiss his students, observing them. Rikku looked like he always did after a defeat, annoyed. Mizuki was just laying in a soaked heap, and Hoshi looked depressed, probably because she realized her mistake. He smiled, and said to her  
"Don't take it so hard. That's what training is for, to find and correct mistakes. Now, I'll seeya all tomorrow at five p.m. Dismissed." And with that he was gone. Rikku immediately started walking away, but was stopped by Hoshi, who pointed to Mizuki. Rikku glared slightly, still disappointed about the loss, but got the hint and walked over to kneel by his dark-haired teammate.  
"You're gonna catch a cold like that you know." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"So what? Who cares if I can't even keep us together in a mission." She said dejectedly. Rikku opened his mouth to retort but Hoshi beat him to it.  
"That was my fault, Mizuki. I failed you, but I will better myself. Now let's go home." She said with confidence. When Mizuki didn't budge, Rikku flashed Hoshi a mischievous glance. They both smirked and proceeded to pick Mizuki up, Hoshi by the feet and Rikku by the arms. Mizuki's struggling and protesting could be heard throughout the training ground as they dragged her out of the area, while the rain poured over them. A figure watched over them from atop a tree with an emotionless look on his face.

The next morning, Mizuki awoke with a sneeze.  
"ah-chooo! Ugh..gross I got snot all over my sheets. Guess the rain got to me." She got up and washed, and pulled on some comfortable clothes, seeing as she was free today until five. She wore black shorts, and a black sleeveless top. She combed her ebony locks and left the house to retrieve her teammates. Since Hoshi's house was closest to her's, she went there first. She knocked on the door and a woman she assumed to be Hoshi's mother answered. They looked similar, although you could obviously tell Kiba and her were more identical, but she had her mothers feminine face.  
"Hello, there. Who are you?" The woman asked with a smile. Mizuki hated introductions but had no choice.  
"I'm Mizuki Nara. One of your daughter's teammates." She answered politely. The lady took her hand and shook it vigorously.  
"Oh, hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Hoshi's mother. I've been wanting to meet her teammates. You're a Nara? From what I've heard you must be smart. The Clan member I met sure was, his name was..Shikataro, was it? I think he's become the clan head since then though. Glad he's been successful." She ranted. Mizuki sweat dropped. She sure didn't know where Hoshi's shy side came from.  
"His name is Shikamaru. And he's my father actually."  
"Really? Geez, small world. Well I'll get Hoshi and Sayuri for you. One moment." And she turned and went up the stairs. Soon after, Mizuki heard a noise from her spot in the living room. She'd sit down, but didn't like the dog smell. She looked towards the steps and saw Hoshi, with Sayuri on her head, which looked disheveled, along with her loose fitting large tee-shirt and blue short-shorts. She definitely looked tired.  
"Haha. Morning Hoshi, Sayuri." Mizuki said, trying not to laugh at her appearance. Although, she wasn't one to talk this morning. The Inuzuka companion's both made indecipherable noises Mizuki would call growls as their reply. Figuring she'd cut to the chase,  
"C'mon, me you and Rikku are hanging out today, until it's time to meet Akaru." She told her female teammates, and watched as they instantly woke up and ran up the stairs in a blur. It was't long before they return with both their hair brushed and Hoshi dressed in a yellow tee shirt, denim shorts, and a black leather jacket with a fang on the sleeves.  
"Let's go Mizuki!" Hoshi yelled and they were off to The Uchiha compound.  
'She's coming out of her shell, alright.' Mizuki thought with a smile.

In the outside training section of the Uchiha compound, two young Uchiha's were sparring. One with blue spiky hair, and the other with Black hair that fell slightly across his face. The former had the upper hand, the way it usually went. The youngest of the two had just received a punch to the face, forcing him back on his rear.  
'Ngh. Zensha's so tough.' The younger brother thought, holding his jaw.  
"C'mon Rikku!" The elder of the two said as he charged Rikku. Rikku couldn't move in time before getting a kick in the chest sending him rolling and tumbling across the grass. By the time he got to his feet, his brother Zensha was already at him again aiming a punch which Rikku ducked and swung a round house kick in retaliation. But he got distracted as he heard his mother call him.  
"Rikku, your teammates are here!" He turned to look at her but turned right into a punch.  
"That was a cheap shot, Bro!" Rikku yelled, rubbing the mark on his face as he got off the ground.  
"Never let your guard down." Zensha said as he laughed and went inside the house.

Rikku was in the living room talking with his female teammates, looking a tired mess when Zensha walked in from the kitchen after getting a drink. Hoshi was in the middle of a sentence when her mouth dropped at the sight of him. Both Rikku and Mizuki rolled their eyes.  
'Another girl fell for him. Big surprise.' Rikku thought while Mizuki thought  
'She's practically drooling. Ah, well. I wonder if she'll talk to him though.'  
"Hey, kiddies. Have fun on your day off." Zensha said as he walked by. Rikku, Sayuri and Mizuki nodded their responses as they watched Hoshi intently for her response. In response, she opened her mouth, looking for words, and then, she ultimately, and unexpectingly, fainted. As she fell over, Sayuri jumped off of her head, onto the ground, and braced herself to cushion her partner's fall. Before she could though, the elder Uchiha's arms did that job, catching her.  
'He's fast. I see speed runs in Rikku's family. I wonder which of them is faster..Hoshi would probably faint again if she saw this scene though.' Mizuki thought as Zensha lifted Hoshi up bridal style, and laid her on the living room sofa and went upstairs like nothing ever happened. Rikku and Mizuki blinked in confusion, and then argued over who would sit on the floor, seeing as Hoshi took up the little sofa's space. Rikku eventually gave up when his mother came in and gave him a speech about being a good host to pretty young women like Mizuki especially. All this while Sayuri slept in Hoshi's lap. Afterwards Mizuki and Rikku sat in awkward silence as they waited for their friend to awake. It was only a half hour until Hoshi and Sayuri woke up, and another five for Rikku to get dressed for them to leave. He wore the dark blue Uchiha V-neck tee shirt, and blue pants with gray ninja sandals. All three of them decided to leave their headbands at home today and just carry their ninja identification cards. They were on their way to get something to eat, in downtown Konoha, when a figure blurred past them, followed by a much slower Moegi.  
"Quick, somebody, assist! He's stolen a top secret scroll!" She yelled to no one in particular. Team two all exchanged looks, and ran off, after Moegi sensei. It was time to fulfill their duty as leaf ninja.

They raced off, without the man's scent, Rikku was leading the way, being the fastest.  
"Guys, time is of the essence. I'll leave a trail for you guys but i'm going to pursue him, full speed." Mizuki tried to stop him, but he already blazed ahead.  
"Damnit, a squad isn't supposed to split up! C'mon Hoshi we have to stay close!" Hoshi nodded and they raced after their teammate. Rikku was racing through the leaf's outskirts, as fast as he could, eyes catching everything they could.  
'Damn, this guy's fast..there's Moegi!' He kneeled down to her, seeing that her arm was cut badly. She pointed to something above Rikku and he looked up to see the blurred image he saw earlier, a rouge ninja, with a mask and no headband, advancing on him, two swords in hand. Rikku grabbed Moegi under his arm, and leaped backwards to avoid the scissor pattern the assailant made. He then got up, ran through hand seals and yelled  
"Fire style!: Fireball jutsu!" Which the masked ninja scoffed at. He spun one of his swords rapidly, his gray eyes never altering. It blocked the fireball until it fizzled out. Rikku was in shock , his favorite technique was just stopped by a sword. He didn't want to fight a close combat battle with a sword master. These thoughts were interrupted as the ninja launched one of his swords at Rikku, though he easily jumped above it. The masked nin wasn't surprised however, and lunged into the air after him and pinned him against a tree, forearm against his through and other sword raised, making Rikku gasp for air from the impact.  
"Stand down. I don't want to kill you, but I won't hesitate." The man's raspy voice rang out.  
"Stand down?..Ngh. Not a chance!" Rikku sputtered out, and kneed him in the chest freeing himself and sending his adversary across the forest clearing onto the forest ground. Rikku knew he had to act quickly and swept up the other sword , closed his eyes and stabbed the sword wielding rouge in the heart.  
'I..killed him..' He thought panting. Suddenly he heard a poof, and felt the snatched out of his grasp. He opened his eyes to stare down the length of the cold steel that would be his death. Rikku closed his eyes once again.  
'Zensha will have to cleanse the Uchiha name by himself, I guess..' He thought. Suddenly, he hit the ground. Dying was surprisingly painless to him. He opened his eyes this time, and the masked ninja was gone. He wondered, if it was all a dream, after all he felt no pain, but he was still in the forest. He saw Moegi leaning over him, she seemed distraught over something. He looked down and saw no stab wound on himself. his eyes in thought but had no time as something dripped onto his cheek. He looked up at Moegi again and stiffened slightly as she coughed up more blood, this time it sparred him, falling right next to his torso. He followed it's path and saw blood all over his midsection. One more drop fell, then two, then three. He traced it's trajectory to Moegi's stomach to find it's source and froze. There, sword protruded from from her back, having pierced her clean through.  
"Rikku..run.." She sputtered out, more blood dripping onto him. His eyes widened and his composure was lost.  
"No..Moegi...No!" He screamed out, it was heard all through the forest.

I want to thank SonOfObito, and my girlfriend for giving me the extra inspiration i needed for this chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

'''...''' : Kurama's voice.

Everything in the forest seemed to slow down, Rikku would even go as far to say time froze. The assailant unceremoniously snatched his sword from his victim's back letting her hit the ground next to his next victim and raised his other, poised and threatening to remove Rikku's head from his shoulder. Now Rikku was sure that time had stopped. The ninja's sword had stopped inches away from Rikku's neck and he wasn't - or couldn't move any further. He barely heard the reassuring  
"Shadow possession success!" In the background.  
"What..darned Nara clan. Release me or-" he didn't finish, as he was barreled into by two girls, both sporting leather jackets, with the Inuzuka clan crest. His swords flew haywire to either side of him, and the top secret scroll rolled out of his shuriken holster from the impact.  
"Leave the leaf alone, you bastard!" The two Inuzuka heirs yelled out in unision. Mizuki smirked, he looked unconscience. She walked over and bent down to pick up the stolen goods, while Hoshi, and Sayuri tended to Rikku and their fallen leaf comrade. Rikku didn't hear any of her distraught pleas though, as he lost all senses but sight as the out cold enemy disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind a crouched Mizuki. He closed his eyes  
'No..not her..it can't..it won't be!' When he opened his eyes again, the world looked different. He wondered if it was his anger, everything had a reddish tint to it. The objects around him were more defined, and the movements of those around him slowed to his pace as he raced to save her. The ninja, seeing him, threw a hail of shuriken in his path. Mizuki heard the shuriken wizz past her ears and looked up into Rikku's now red determined eyes, each with one black tomoe. She was in awe, and didn't even register the danger she was in.  
"They're beautiful.." She said. Rikku's already clear vision was now sharper and more defined. He saw every single shuriken coming and parried them with a kunai. He then lept into the air and threw said kunai at the masked ninja and smirked as it embedded itself into his sword hand making him drop it. He followed up by planting his foot into his enemy's chest. He felt a feeling he never felt before raging in his heart. It was hatred, and it fueled him to protect those close to him. Especially Mizuki. He was running through handseals when the ninja got to his knees and extended his arm in Rikku's direction. Rikku narrowed his crimson eyes in confusion, but his teammates behind him saw the intentions of the killer. Hoshi, Sayuri, and Mizuki all yelled out to him as the sword Rikku worked so hard to separate him from was being drawn straight through the air, tip pointed for Rikku's spine.  
"Move! Rikku!" They all yelled. Rikku stopped his handseals immediately and turned around to once again stare down the length of the blade. It was too late, though. Rikku saw the light. It was a bright yellow, sudden crack of light followed by an orange flash. He felt something hit the back of his head, and his world went from the determined red, to uncertain black. Mizuki, Hoshi, and Sayuri all stood wide eyes as the Hokage stood suddenly next to Rikku. One hand, gripped the blade of the sword, blood slowly dripping from his hand, saving Rikku, and and the other supporting the unconscience young Uchiha.  
"Sorry I'm late, you guys. I was on a mission." He said as he looked at his fellow leaf ninja with that look and smile that always made everyone feel like everything was going to be okay. They nodded, dumbly in awe.  
"The hokage?!" The masked man asked, obviously not expecting the war ender to make an appearance. he turned to flee. Naruto smirked, and flashed to the genin of team two to put Rikku in their arms, then flashed infront of the ninja. Where he rewarded him for putting his genin through these hardships, with a punch to the face. He scrambled to his feet scooping up his sword and held it defensively in front of him. Suddenly naruto made a cross with his fingers and a shadow clone appeared, immediately making the familiar swirling sphere of chakra. The hokage then dispelled the clone and charged. The ninja charged as well, one hand extending the sword and one extended in reach like before with Rikku, to the sword behind Naruto that had been dropped there after the Inuzukas tackled him. Mizuki looked at Hoshi and they both knew they had to step in. The sword was moments away from piercing Naruto's back, when the man's extended unarmed hand went to his side, causing the sword to fall harmlessly to the ground. The man cursed as he knew he'd once again been caught by the Nara brat. And in deja vu he felt the two Inuzukas pummel into him, knocking the sword out of his hand, and sending him straight into the Rokudaime's signature move, the rasengan.  
"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as it ripped, tore, and funneled at his chest until it exploded sending him flying back until he hit a tree.  
"Aghhh!" The ninja screamed as he tumbled mercilessly back and back. Naruto smiled inwardly looking down at the sword that had almost stabbed him.  
'They're growing quickly, they held their own against this guy until I got here. They have alot of potential.'  
"We did it!" The two Hoshis yelled. Mizuki smiled and high fived them both as one transformed back into the small gray, blue eyed dog. Suddenly their faces turned grim, as they suddenly remembered Rikku's incident. They looked up to Naruto frantically, Hoshi .  
"Is Rikku okay?!" Naruto smiled reassuringly at them,  
"Yeah, he's fine. He got knocked out with the hilt of the sword when I saved him, that's all." The three of them breathed a sigh of relief, and went to tend to him as Naruto walked over and swung the ninja over his shoulder along with Moegi.  
'''You have to get her medical help soon. Her pulse is fading.''' The familiar voice of Kurama rung out in Naruto's subconscience. He nodded in response, by habit.  
"Why don't you guys just head to the Nara compound and sleep over for the night. I'll get word to Akaru and Rikku's mom. He just needs rest."  
'I swore I saw the sharingan in his eyes..'  
'''You're not mistaken, Naruto. I felt it.'''  
'Ah..interesting. Brings back memories' Naruto thought as flashbacks of his late Uchiha teammate passed through his mind.  
'''Naruto. The hospital.''' Kurama reminded.  
'Right.' Naruto thought as he turned towards the genin one more time.  
"Good job today, guys. Tell Rikku I said that." And with that he flashed away.  
"Well I suppose we should get started, Mizuki." Hoshi stated. Mizuki nodded and they groaned as they picked him up, arms over their shoulders.  
"Ughh, he's so heavy!" They whined in unison, and headed to the Nara compound.

Later that night, around six p.m. when It was just getting dark, Naruto was paying a visit to the Uchiha grounds. He had already dropped off the masked ninja to be interrogated by Ino, who had taken over Ibiki's job. Now he was sitting in the main house's living room across from Rikku's mother.  
"Suki, your son got into a bit of..trouble today on his day off."  
"What?!" She stood up abruptly. Naruto sighed. He never knew how to tell people things effectively.  
"Is he okay? Please don't tell me I lost h-" Naruto slammed a hand over her mouth, and looked into her eyes.  
"No, he's fine besides a blow on the head. But I think he may have awakened his Sharingan." He said, seriousness lacing every word as her eyes widened.  
"His..Sharingan?.." She repeated subconsciencly, as memories of Sasuke flooded back to them. She remember how frightening those red eyes could be.

-flashback-  
A younger Suki was wandering through the woods, as she was homeless. She soon came across a dark haired unconscious man. His short was practically gone, and he lay beaten with his sweaty hair matted down, and a sword next to him. He looked quite handsome. She knelt down to him, and felt his hand grasp her throat. She was forced to look into the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. This beauty was a curse, however, she felt. They were the most troubled eyes, and she saw the hatred they harbored. She would see more than that though, as she was thrusted into a illusionary world she soon came to know as genjutsu.  
-Present-  
'He was scared..he just defended himself the best way he knew how..the Sharingan isn't all bad.' Her mind soon wandered to another memory, and a smile crept onto her face.  
-Flashback-  
"Please, don't kill me.." A beaten and battered Suki pleaded to three wandering bandits. She felt the strong sting of a slap to the face though, as a reply.  
"Shutup, B****!" The one who smacked her retorted. Another followed up by caressing her in places he should've asked permission to.  
"Yeah, we ain't gonna harm ya." She closed her eyes tight, the tears still found their way down her cheek however. The third bastard chimed in now,  
"I agree, ahaa. We can be real gentle." He said as he licked her lips, and reached for the buttons on her blouse. She blacked out, the only sounds being the greasy men's husky breathing as they prepared to release all their her. Then she heard yells, and groans. She opened her eyes to see the male from a few weeks before, he was better groomed now, and looked even more attractive. She saw him fight gracefully, delivering several perfectly executed punches, and kicks to the three savages. After it was over, he came over to her and let his crimson eyes bore into her black ones.  
'Just like mines..Hn.' He looked over her shaky form, glad he made it in time.  
"You'll be traveling with me now." He said, firmly. She nodded, as she got lost in the crimson orbs that she now found comfort and strength in, even as they faded to match her charcoal ones.  
-present-  
"Okay, let's talk Naruto." She said. He wondered what had calmed her down so quickly. He would push that thought out of his mind though as he began explaining the Uchiha's curse of hatred.

-The Nara compound-  
Mizuki, Sayuri and Hoshi were sitting bored after eating dinner. Sayuri had a juicy steak, as they didn't have dog food. Rikku and Hoshi were still in their clothes, although Hoshi had showered, after Mizuki had cleaned up, and put on her usual night gown. Rikku was still out cold, however Shikamaru had told them it wouldn't be long until he awoke, then proceeded to take a nap of his own. While Hoshi was brushing Sayuri's coat, Rikku stirred. This caused his teammates to rush by his side.  
"Ugh..what happened?.." He asked, while rubbing his temples. Hoshi replied by giving him a bone crunching hug, until she noticed she had, then drew back.  
"Uh, sorry, Rikku.." She said shyly. He waved her off, as he hugged Mizuki back who had given him an awkward one armed hug.  
"You got knocked out by that samurai guy. Lord Hokage saved you though." Then she got a mocking gleam in her eye.  
"Then, WE had to save HIM." She said, boasting, taunting him. His eyes narrowed.  
"You're kidding. Naruto needed your help? Hn, yeah, right." His retorted. She then punched him in the arm.  
"Don't be like that, ." She said. He glared and lunged for her, but she ran. They ran all throughout the house, followed by Hoshi, and Sayuri who were warning them to be careful. Mizuki had to do alot of work to stay out of Rikku's range, him being the quickest on the team. She used everything she could to slow him down, even pushing her own father into his path to get away. Shikamaru merely groaned, and went back to sleep until he was rammed over accidentally by Hoshi, with Sayuri on her head. That was the last straw, he decided and began chasing after the mischievous genin. The chase soon took outside, into the Nara forest, which now outsiders of the clan were allowed in, except for the concealed shrine. Mizuki was almost to the entrance (a trap door well hidden by leaves.) When she saw a blur leap over her, then sharply turn and tackle her to the ground.  
"Oww, you jerk. Get off me." She said, muffled underneath him. He began laughing his rear off, refusing to budge. Out of the trees, Hoshi and Sayuri leaped. Hoshi yelled.  
"Gross, you two. Run! Shikamaru's chasing us! And didn't miss a beat, running right past them. Rikku got up and sat beside Mizuki who sat up as well. He began to run, but Mizuki grabbed hand. She froze at the contact but swallowed the lump in her throat to get her words out as she dropped his hand like it was scolding hot.  
"My father doesn't RUN anywhere. Hoshi must be in a genjutsu." She said, not moving from her seat on the grass. Rikku opened his mouth to reply but saw something in the distance. It was a black, rotten, pineapple, followed by a trail of smoke. He stared dumbly into the distance.  
"..A burning pineapple.." He said slowly. Mizuki's eyes widened as she looked into the horizon. She saw a pineapple alright. A pineapple atop an angry clan head, and he was actually running.  
"Okay, I was wrong. Run!" She yelled and ran off in the direction Hoshi and Sayuri did, dragging Rikku by the wrist with her. They ran and ran, over and under trees, trying to avoid the Leaf's best strategist. By now, Rikku was running full speed practically pulling Mizuki through the air, with Shikamaru tailing them when they finally caught up with Hoshi and Sayuri.  
'Damn, brat's fast. Just like Sasuke was..' Shikamaru thought as he prepared the family jutsu as his daughter and the youngest Uchiha ran beside the Inuzuka heirs.  
"Shadow possession jutsu." He muttered under his breath and watched as he shadow screeched across the ground to his targets.  
'C'mon, Dad. Y'know I'm smarter than that.' Mizuki suddenly pried herself from Rikku's grasp and jumped above her two teammates, landing with each foot on one of their shoulders as they were caught in her father's grasp. Sayuri jumped off her partner's shoulder, and rushed at Shikamaru but yelped in defeat as a shadow branched off of the one attached to Rikku.  
"Ah Sayuri! Mizuki help!" Hoshi yelled as she was forced to freeze. Rikku swore under his breath.  
"How did I let him sneak up on me?" Shikamaru reacted quickly, and made a move to grab at his shoulder, causing her captives to mimick him. Mizuki had been practicing her acrobatics lately and showed it off by planting a hand on both of her friends' backs and flipping off, away from them. Shikamaru smiled slightly and made a lunging motion. Mizuki had no choice.  
"Shadow possession jutsu!" She screamed out, and watched her shadow reach for her fathers. Suddenly she found herself dropping her hands out of the hand seal, causing her to lose her concentration, and her shadow to receed.  
"Ah, what the hell?..I can't move. How?" She looked down and scowled. Hoshi's shadow had branched off and latched onto the side of her own.  
"Argh! I guess that's why your the leaf's jonin captain." Mizuki said, accepting defeat.  
'Little do you know, you're bound to surpass me, someday.' Shikamaru thought as he listened to Rikku and Mizuki begin to bicker.  
"You sure know how to blow it, don't ya Mizuki?" Rikku said sharply. Mizuki glowered at him.  
"Shut your trap Uchiha before I shut it for you!" She retorted.  
"I'd be afraid, if you weren't paralyzed."  
"C'mon, guys. Let's get back to the house, it's getting late." Shikamaru interrupted as released them, and looked at the sunset. They all headed back to rest.

-Back at the Nara compound-  
"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!" Rikku argued.  
"Because, boys have cooties, duh!" Mizuki joked as she joined Hoshi in her queen bed, as Sayuri lay in between them. Hoshi just giggled, and stroked Sayuri's fur as she drifted off to sleep. Rikku made a face, and sighed in defeat. He gave his female teammates the dirtiest looks they ever received then flopped on his sleeping bag. A smile crept upon his face as he closed his eyes, and prepared to sleep.  
"G'night, guys." It's been a long day.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The girls of team two were sleeping peacefully the next morning, when suddenly a bucket of water was dumped on them.  
"Ahhh!" They both screamed as their eyes shot wide open, and saw a snickering Rikku toss a bucket to the side.  
"Arggh, these are the only clothes I have here! C'mon Sayuri!" Hoshi yelled and started chasing Rikku full speed, who had already tooken off. Mizuki sighed as she looked at her now ruined night gown. It was her favorite, Rikku would pay. Rikku was fleeing from Hoshi and Sayuri around the perimeter of the house when suddenly his body made a sharp turn and began running towards a small pond.  
'Mizuki..' He thought and soon enough, he ran right into the pond, and sunk all the way in. Behind him, Mizuki released her jutsu so he wouldn't drown. (After some thought, ofcourse.) Hoshi patted her on the back, and they high fived eachother, as Rikku emerged from the pond, drenched, and ticked off.  
"Oh, That's it." He said, cracking his knuckles and running through handseals. The girls' eyes widened.  
"Fire style: Fire-"  
"Hey, Rikku!" A voice sounded off behind him as two hands grasped his wrist and pried his hands apart.  
"You weren't planning on toasting your teammates, were you?" The voice said. A drop of sweat dripped down Rikku's face and he put on a fake smile.  
"No, ofcourse not, Akaru." He ran over to Mizuki, Hoshi, and Sayuri and wrapped his arms around the two girls.  
"It was a joke, see? I love these girls." He said through his teeth. Akaru raised his eyebrow, amused as Hoshi punched Rikku in the face making him rub his cheek in pain. In putting his arms around his teammates, he had knocked Sayuri clean off Hoshi's shoulder, and face flat onto the ground.  
"Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Sayuri." Rikku said, scurrying over to the wimpering dog, petting it with one hand, and holding his nose with the other. Suddenly Akaru pulled out three nostalgic objects and launched them at his genin who didn't even budge. They just looked at him with a 'You serious?' Look on their faces and took the objects to their chests.  
"Ah, you kids are no fun anymore." He said, obviously disappointed.  
"We're finally growing up, Akaru sensei!" Hoshi said beaming at him. Akaru ignored her.  
"We have a meeting. Today at two. Don't be late." He said sternly, and walked away.  
"I wonder what's got him so serious.." Rikku thought aloud.  
"Oh well. We gotta get ready. I'll go change, then we'll head to you guys' houses." Mizuki said as she headed towards her house.  
"She's getting very bossy." Rikku said.  
"I heard that!" Mizuki yelled back. Hoshi, and Sayuri snickered.

Soon it was about twelve thirty. Team two was dressed, and on their way to get something to eat before their meeting. Rikku still chose to wear his Uchiha outfit. Mizuki wore a black sleeveless shirt, her father's clan jacket he wore at her age, and gray pants. Hoshi wore a yellow tee shirt and black pants like her father. The tee shirt read 'Bee-ware of dogs'. Even Sayuri looked nice, wearing a bow. They found a nice outside restaurant and sat down to eat.

Meanwhile:  
"How do I know if they're ready, lord Hokage?" Akaru inquired.  
"No formalities, Akaru. The thing is, you can't tell if their ready. They won't be ready, until they have to be." , memories of his chunin exam rushing back. He remembered saving a spooked Sasuke from Orochimaru's giant snake. He shivered and thought  
'Gross.' Then he opened his mouth to speak again.  
"Kakashi and Iruka gave us a little test before ours." Then, something clicked in Akaru's mind.  
"I have an idea, thankyou Naruto." And he drifted off with the wind.

Back in town: Team two had just finished their meals.  
"Thankyou for the food." They all said at once. Rikku smiled at the chef. He got ready to sit up, and turned straight into the gaze of pale eyes. Ones that did not look happy.  
"Shinto." Rikku said, faltering under the up close and personal Hyuga's glare. Shinto had his arm blocking his path. A female with long black curly hair behind him looking just as menacing, along side a calm looking male with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bow.  
"What's wrong?" He asked his bestfriend. Hoshi, Sayuri and Mizuki were getting nervous. Shinto didn't answer, he just swung at Rikku, nearly taking his head off. He then brought an elbow down on Rikku's ducking form, which Rikku blocked with his forearms. He went to push his childhood friend away but frowned as his wrists were grabbed, and for just a moment, he looked into the eyes of an activated byakugan. Before being thrown backwards and past Shinto's teammates.  
"What's the meaning of this?!" Mizuki made a move for Shinto but stopped as she felt the cold steel of a kunai press against her neck. The wind blew, and Mizuki caught sight of flowing black curly hair.  
'When did she?..'  
"No sudden movements, rookies." A calm steady voice rung out. It was Kori's.  
'Shinto always used to have surprise with me.' Rikku said as he got to his feet. He felt his elbow sting.  
'But never with this aura around him.'  
"Shinto! What's going on?!" Rikku spoke, beginning to get angry, as a crowd started to gather around the scene.  
"We heard about your little performance with that rogue ninja, Rikku. We want to see what team two is made of." Sayuri barked vigorously as Kori walked over to Hoshi and grabbed her wrist tight and pulled her.  
"We're all gonna' have a bit of a training session, kids." Kori said. They all walked off towards training ground thirty-nine. Upon seeing Rikku's questioning gaze, Shinto said  
"This is what you become as a shinobi." Rikku narrowed his eyes, and continued walking.

-Training ground thirty-nine-  
"Okay, brats, we're gonna have three one on one matches. We'll show you what it's like to be real shinobi." Jewels' voice rang out.  
"First match will be me against you, Inuzuka girl." Kori declared, pointing at Hoshi. She raised her head up high. She got up and stood about twenty-five feet from Kori, ready to fight. Jewels stood in the middle of them.  
"Ready, begin!" She yelled and leaped out of the way. Hoshi's mind began racing, trying to strategize.  
'His weakness is probably close combat. Which is my forteit.'  
'Let's just see how well she can move.' Kori thought as he pulled an arrow out and threw it at Sayuri who was on Hoshi's head. Hoshi growled and ducked down on all fours swiftly, causing Sayuri to land on her back in the Inuzuka stance.  
"Ninja art: man beast mimcicry." And now there were two Hoshi's. Kori then pulled his bow off his back, and launched a metal arrow their way. The Hoshi on top leaped over the arrow while the lower one ducked below it. As the second Hoshi landed on the ground, they began running after Kori.  
'We have to get close. It's our only chance or he'll pick us apart.' They thought at the same time. Kori launched an arrow, causing Sayuri to have to slow down, and somersaulted backwards to increase their distance.  
"Damnit!" Hoshi swore as she ducked under another arrow. She looked over to Sayuri (who was still in clone form) and they both nodded.  
"Ninja art: All fours jutsu!" They yelled together. Rikku and Mizuki weren't surprised, but all of team Shikamaru froze, taken by surprise as they watched the Inuzuka twins posture become slouched over on all fours. Their nails became more beastlike, and their canine teeth were way more profound.  
"So this is the Inuzuka jutsu. I've only heard about it, in stories." Kori said. Hoshi and Sayuri smirked and let their voices ring out in a cerebral tone.  
"Well now you'll get to see it in action!" And they charged, catching Kori off guard with their new speed. He quickly readied an arrow, but was rammed into by Sayuri first, knocking his bow out of his hand. He tumbled backwards, until he rolled onto his feet and grimaced as now Hoshi came his,way, spinning rapidly.  
"Fang over fang!" Was all he heard as two bodies barrelled into him, throwing multiple punches and kicks and slamming him into the ground. He kneeled up, ignoring the slight pain.  
'These two are good. They'll be great if they get their stamina higher. I'll let this come to an end.' He thought as he looked at them panting after their signature move.  
"You win. You got my bow." He said. Hoshi and Sayuri looked at each other in surprise, and then ran over to Mizuki and Rikku, hugging them.  
"Okay, runts, stop the celebrations so we can get on to the next match." Jewels said, eyeing Kori as he walked after being too easily defeated.  
"Shinto, and Mizuki." Mizuki grimaced as she looked into Shinto's eyes.  
'A hyuga..and the hokage's son..' She thought, nervous. Rikku quickly grasped her wrist firmly and pulled her backwards.  
"No! Forget it! I'm fighting Shinto!" He yelled and ran at the Uzumaki heir full speed who calmly slid into his modified gentle fist stance. Before Rikku reached him though Jewels jumped in between the two, and suddenly everything around Rikku shifted. Samurai marched from every direction shouting  
"We'll cut those cursed eyes right out of your sockets." And  
"Yeah, after we torture him like we did the other two." And Rikku saw two more samurai carrying the limp, cold, dead, mutilated bodies of his mother and brother, Zensha. Mizuki, Hoshi, and Sayuri all turned and fled to Rikku's dismay. Rikku then looked to Shinto and his teammates, only to have them smirk and laugh.  
"Shame. Your teammates won't even stand by your side. Uchiha trash." Shinto said and then he and his teammates left him too as the Samurai advanced on Rikku's shrinking form just waiting to gouge his eyes out. He could only watch as they did it. Only watch it, like it was an event happening before him, like it was an out of body experience.  
'like..like it was..genjutsu!' He thought as he finally caught on. He straightened his posture and stared into nothing as the Samurai's hands fazed through him.  
"You can release the jutsu now, I know it's not real." Rikku called out as the sounds of the real world began to come back, and the sun once again shined red through his eye lids. He opened his charcoal eyes and stared right into a pair of wide crimson red ones.  
'How did he see through my genjutsu? That one was above genin level..' Jewels thought as she stared back into his eyes.  
"Hmph. Shinto, Mizuki, line up!" She ordered. Rikku started to protest again, but was stopped by Mizuki.  
"I won't back down, Rikku. But thankyou." She said. He nodded hesitantly and walked away to give Shinto and her space. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw a hint of pride on Shinto's face. He shrugged it off and looked on to cheer his teammate in, beside Hoshi and Sayuri.  
"Begin!" Jewels said and jumped out of their way. Immediatly, Shinto rushed her. He thrusted a palm at her chest, only to have her bend over backwards and avoid it, letting her hands plant on the ground. She used the momentum to do a hand stand, and lock her legs around Shinto's neck. Going right into a backflip, she flipped him into the air and over her. His wide eyes narrowed and he twisted his body to land on his feet and rush her again. He unleashed a flurry of strikes and palms, all of which she frantically backed up from, side stepped, or blocked. Until her back hit a tree. Shinto wasted no time in that moment to send a kick straight into her gut forcing her to double over in pain. He then crouched down suddenly to raise back up, giving her an upper-palm to the chest. She yelled out in pain but latched onto his arm  
"Agh!..gotcha!" She said, she then sent her forearm into his face, still holding his arm about to unleash a combo of her own. She switched hands on his arm and sent the other forearn into his face, fighting her way from against the tree. She then grabbed both his hands and moved back so that both their arms were outstretched.  
"I'm no pushover!" She yelled and flipped forward giving him a painful double axe kick to his head. He knelt down in pain, wincing. She made a handseal,  
"Shadow possession jutsu!" She proclaimed, then frowned.  
'Something doesn't feel right..he doesn't feel..' She pondered and pondered but couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Jewels, behind you!"  
"Look out!"  
"Bark!" Rikku, Hoshi, and Sayuri all warned loudly, as Mizuki felt a jab to her back, then a palm to her left side of ribs, then one to the right. It made her lose her control of Shinto who sped under her falling form and launched a palm right into her stomach sending her upwards.  
"Ugh, but how?.." She asked noone in particular as she went through the air, losing conscienceness. Rikku opened his mouth to tell her but was interrupted.  
"No assisstance or interference, rookie!" Jewels barked out. Just then Jewels saw it. There were four Shintos,  
'That explains a lot..' She thought, and her world went black.  
'No need to finish the comvo, thought it wouldve been good practice. Oh well..' He said as his clones went up in smoke and he caught Mizuki bridal style. Rikku felt a ping of some unknown enotion in his chest when he saw Mizuki in Shinto's arms. He marched over and took her from him.  
"I'll take her from her, Shinto." Shinto almost broke out laughing.  
'Aw, how cute haha..that girl's fierce, if I hadn't replaced myself with a clone when she closed her eyes for shadow possession, who knows what couldv'e happened. Oh well.' He said as he walked to the middle of the forest floor.  
"Jewels vs Rikku." He declared. Jewels eyes Rikku suspiciously as he put Mizuki down beside Hoshi and Sayuri and stood 25 feet opposite her.  
'How did he break my genjutsu?..' She thought as they locked eyes and Shinto yelled begin. Hoshi cheered as she rubbed Mizuki's head. Rikku and Jewels got right to business as they immediately launched shuriken at eachother. They were both dead on accurate. Jewels jumped onto a tree branch above her. Rikku on the other hand, just parried each of her five shuriken with a kunai. She glared.  
'A genin shouldn't be able to do that with a mere kunai. I guess this is the skill of an Uchiha..' She thought as Rikku then threw said kunai at Jewels' roost which she hurriedly leaped down from.  
"On the defensive huh? Are you all talk?" Rikku taunted, trying to lore her into a wrong move.  
"Shutup!" She yelled with her red eyes flaring and she threw three kunai at him angrily only to watch him side step each one.  
'Everything is smoother..' He said as he charged at her and released a series of kicks. She was dodging well but Rikku spun on his heel and punched her right in the face sending her stumbling back. Rikku's world shifted again and he froze suddenly and went limp. Jewels rubbed her cheek and smiled.  
"I doubt he'll get out of this one." She said confidently. She pulled out a kunai and slowly made her way over to him. Hoshi couldn't yell, or warn, her tongue was tied by fear. Sayuri looked at her master, and decided to take over, she barked vigorously trying to snap Rikku out of it as the kunai crept towards his neck. It stopped suddenly as Jewels turned around furious.  
"Shut up, mutt!" And threw the kunai in that direction. Sayuri and Hoshi wimpered but silenced. Jewels took out another kunai and turned back to the task at hand - and was kicked in the stomach. She then saw the back of a heel coming towards her face. She blocked but it still sent her flying backwards a bit. She sat there on her butt glaring at him, wondering how he did it again. And then she snapped, she got up quickly and ran through handseals.  
"Fire style!: Flame burst jutsu!" Was all Rikku heard as Jewels blew a huge fireball at him. It threatened tio engulf him, as he did the thing any Uchiha would do.  
"Fire style!: Fireball jutsu!" He screamed out as he parried hers with his own sphere of fire. Though his nowhere near matched hers in size. They stood for a few seconds trying to overcome one another, then Jewels's fireball began pushing Rikku's back until it was almost non existant. and right before it devoured him, Jewels froze, and turned away causing the flow to stop. On the other side, Rikku was yanked by his collar backwards and pulled to the ground. He looked up and saw his sensei's back. Akaru put up a triangle with his hand and all the fire was blown right out. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks, sensei." He said as Akaru helped him up. Akaru looked around and saw an awakening Mizuki groggily wakk over with the help of Hoshi. Sayuri barked a greeting to Akaru to which he nodded. He then looked to the over side of the clearing to find Shikamaru who he had traveled here with. He had Jewels in shadow possesion and was talking with her and the rest of his students, and gesturing to team two. He then released his female student and all three genin of team Shikamaru walked over. Shinto was the first to speak, looking directly at Rikku.  
"This whole thing was an act guys, we were just tryna test your guts and couldn't do that while being all nice. We must be rashly good actors though cuz' we fooled ya for sure!" He said giving Rikku a thumbs up. Rikku glared smacked Shinto's hand away. Shinto looked taken aback.  
"Rik..i'm really sorry.."  
"Yeah, he really is.." Jewels spoke up. Kori nodded his agreement. Rikku's stare continued..until he broke out laughing.  
"Now I got you guys! Hahaha that's what you get!" He gasped out in between laughs and high fives from Mizuki, . Even a high paw from Sayuri. Team shikamaru's genin sweat dropped. Akaru and Shikamaru gave eachother sympathetic looks. Shinto playfully punched Rikku on the arm. Rikku smiled as he pushed a black bang out of his face. This was the Shinto he knew. Shikamaru told them they had to go and Shinto said his goodbyes, Jewels hugged everyone, almost smothering Sayuri and Kori nodded his goodbyes. When almost out of sight, Shinto yelled  
"By the way, Rookies. We were all holding back." Then kept walking. This caused team two to go silent. Hoshi fell to her knees.  
"Are we really that weak?" Mizuki hurriedly kneeled by her side, while Rikku stood with a hand on her shoulder.  
"No, Hoshi. They're just a year older than us. They" - she was interrupted by Rikku who looked down at the two smiling.  
"In short, we will get stronger." He said confidently, and helped Hoshu back to her feet. Mizuki's eyes suddenly widened a little.  
"Oh yeah! What'd you have to talk to us about, sensei?" Mizuki asked. Akaru sighed.  
"Sit down, kiddies." He said running a hand through his green hair. When they did, he kneeled opposite then and began.  
"The chunin exams.."

Welp, that's it. Hope ya'll liked it. Sorry for the late update. Just graduated recently and been strugglin' to find time. Till next time!


	19. Original Character Submitting

These next few chapters will be really heavy if everything goes smoothly. If you have an idea for a character or just an idea at all, contact me here or via email (rwtaka18 ). Thankyou in advance, have a good day! If you want your character(s) in the story here's a template. Send me a filled out one.

Body build:  
Skin shade:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Clothes/attire/eqipment:  
Personality:

Some characters may be modified a bit but I promise I will keep it to your liking. Okay, not all at once my creative friends! I am not responsible for your characters death or revelation that their ninja way is flawed lol. and yes you can submit more than one character, no promises on which i use though.

Oh, and Here's a good example:  
Kimi of the sand:  
Body: thin, and short.  
Skin shade: Pale  
Age: 12  
Hair: Red. A little below shoulder length, in a bun.  
Eyes: green.  
Personality: quiet, and respectful like she was raised, but a scary temper.  
Clothes/equip: chop sticks holding her bun(likes to eat)lol. red short sleeved shirt with a mesh one over top, a glove on her left hand, and black pants with gray sandals. Wears her sand headband around her neck.


	20. Bad News

I am sorry to inform you all that this story will be going on hiatus. I am not giving up, and will pick it back up as soon as i possibly can. I recently started college and have been going through a lot and have just lost the focus and drive that i previously secured. I hope you hit that favorite button though, because I promise I will be back, as i re-focus my life, and get centered and balanced again.


End file.
